Life Changing Moment
by gleefan26
Summary: One moment changes one person life's forever and it can happen in a blink of an eye.  Can Will help Emma get back to her feet before it's too late? Chapter 20 up
1. Chapter 1

Will got up in the morning feeling horrible. He thought that it was him sleeping late last night wondering if he should give the fight up on Emma. However, him throwing up and sneezing and coughing immediately gave the hint to him that he was sick. He didn't want to go to work today and let Emma see him like this. She'll probably stay away from him the whole day knowing that germs have infested his whole body. So he called Figgins up and told him that he was not feeling good today and he needed a substitute. A loud roar of joyness filled the phone and he could hear Sue expressing her joy.

"Typical Sue," Figgins said with a disgusted tone. "Anyway, hope you feel better. But take as much time as you need. Don't want you infesting this school." With that, he hung up.

As the day progressed on, life for Will could not have been any worse. He hated being sick. He became cranky because of it and there was nothing to do. Worst of all, doing nothing gave him a chance to think. And that meant thinking of Emma. And her boyfriend. He seemed like a nice guy and all, but it just pained him seeing Emma with a smile on her face, knowing that Carl was giving her all that joy. And everyday, after school, he sees her get in his red Corvette without a care if there are germs on there at all. He shook his head.

"No, I can't think like this! I just want her to be happy!"

He looked at the clock. Wow, time does pass by when you're on deep thought. School must have ended an hour ago. Just as he was thinking of what the glee club must have been doing, he heard a knock on the door. He got up and headed for the door. When he opened the door, he saw a beautiful red-haired, doe-eyed woman standing in front of him. That smile that she gave him, made his heart melt and how he didn't kiss her then, he didn't know.

To break the silence, he immediately cleared his throat and said, ". What are you doing here? Was there a meeting I didn't know about?" That was probably it, since he couldn't think of why she would be here.

"Oh no... Not at all. I heard that you were sick. Actually, everyone heard about it. Sue kept yelling it out during lunch. Well I haven't seen her that happy in ages. You've never missed a day of school and I just came by to ask how you were doing. Can I come in?", she asked.

"Oh I'm being rude! I'm sorry. It's just, you were the last person I expected to see today. You know, with all the germs and stuff." he replied as he stepped back to let her in.

"Actually, I've been seeing a therapist. It's been a slow progress but I'm getting much better. Two days ago, I've finally had been able to eat in a restaurant. My therapist was beaming with happiness when she found out. That was why I was late. I would have been here earlier but I had a session." she mumbled.

"Oh that's great. I am really proud of you." As he said that, he could see her turn away as a blush started to appear on her cheeks. "I really am. You've been trying to solve your OCD and trying new things like eating in a restaurant. I presume you haven't been in therapy long and here you are!"

"Oh, well thank you." Just as she said that, she forgot about the chicken soup she brought him. "Oh, I almost forgot! Here..." she handed him the chicken soup that she made.

"Oh thank you so much. Wow this is too much. Umm thank you." he beamed.

Well, I better get going. I have to finish the SAT Preps. Well I hope you feel better. Good luck on everything." she quietly said.

"Oh yeah you too." He took out his hand to shake her hand. Instead, he was greeted by a hug. It definitely surprised him but he didn't mind. He missed holding her in his arms and smelling the heavenly lavender scent that always made him smile. She eventually stepped back, releasing the hug. Will's face dropped into a disappointment, but smiled to try to hide it. Emma looked at him and smiled as well.

"Will we're best friends. I'm not going to shake your hand. Plus, my therapist has been making me a hugger lately." she said with a sarcastic tone. "well anyway, see you later."

With that, she was gone. Will closed the door and sighed. He wanted her to stay longer but, he smiled in contentment that she was actually there, caring about him, and giving him a hug. He decided to go to bed early. Since he was sick, that was probably the best thing to do. So, he showered, brushed his teeth, jumped on his bed, turned off his lights, and went to bed. Tomorrow, was going to be a long day.

Three hours later, Will was awoken by the ring of his phone. He awoke groggily and cursing at the person who could have called him at this late of an hour. After a hesitant moment, he decided to answer the phone. He looked at his phone and noticed that it was Emma calling him. He quickly answered the phone..

"Hey Emma! Is there a problem?" he asked sweetly but with a sleepy tone.

"Is this Will Schuester?" a person he has not heard before asked.

"Yes this is him. Can I ask who this is?" he asked cautiously wondering why this person was calling him with Emma's cellphone!

"This is the Lima Regional Hospital. You are the emergency contact for Miss Emma Pillsbury. She was ran over by the car and is now in a coma."

_Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. Hope you like it! Please review. I need criticism so I know what I am doing wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

"_This is the Lima Regional Hospital. You are the emergency contact for Miss Emma Pillsbury. She was ran over by the car and is now in a coma."_

"What?" Will immediately jumped off of his bed, changed his clothes, and made his way to the car as he heard this news. His heart was about to explode from his chest and tears were falling like a waterfall on his face.

"Sir, she's in a stable condition right now but that's all we can say. She has internal injuries and more. We'll explain in further detail once you have arrived at the hospital." the nurse said calmly.

With that, Will hung up the phone. He turned on his car and made way to the hospital. He was hurrying as fast as he could without getting caught. He already had to jerk the breaks since he once saw a police car on the side of the road. He didn't want to be delayed any further. Will couldn't believe it. His sweet Emma was ran over by a car. She was just speaking to him and hugging him about three hours before, and now, this unfortunate accident occurred. How life could change so fast? First it was Kurt's dad, and now it was Emma. He wished the world that she didn't go to his house today. None of this could have happened if he had just gone to school, dealing with his sickness there.

He was so frustrated. Every stoplight seems to know he was coming and flash the red light on his face. He already ran 4 stoplights when he reached the hospital. He didn't even bother to park within the lines as he got out of the car and dashed to the hospital as fast as he could.

He made his way to the counter. "What room is Emma Pillsbury in?" he asked.

"She's in Room 246, sir." the woman behind the counter said.

Without even bothering to say thank you, he sprinted to Room 246 and when he made it there, he saw a view that literally took his breath away. Multiple tubes and wires were connected to Emma's body. Bruises, cuts, and blood covered her body. Her hair was splattered everywhere and her eyes were tightly shut. She looked like a lifeless being.

Will couldn't hold it any longer. Tears were falling again as emotions ran through his body. He approached her slowly and covered her hands. His precious Emma was lying on the bed and the feeling of dread swept through his body.

Just then, footsteps approached the room and Will turned around.

"I'm assuming that you are Will Schuester. Hi, I'm Doctor Reynolds." the young man said.

"Yeah I'm Will Schuester. Umm.. what happened to her? Is she ever going to wake up? Do you know who ran her over? How bad are her injuries? Is she going to die?..." Will rambled.

"Woah... I can only answer one question at a time. Yes she was ran over by a car. It was a drunk driver. That's all we know and he's in jail right now. She has major injuries and she lost a lot of blood. We had to do a blood transfusion on her. Glass cut her skin in many areas. The shearing force of striking the car with such great force in the car accident, lead to a significant amount of traumatic internal injuries. We already performed surgery on her but that's not enough. We have to perform more surgeries on her. She was pretty banged up and she was lucky to make it out alive. She's lucky to be in a coma." the doctor stated.

Will was shaking. Hearing about her injuries just made it worse for him. He gently asked the doctor for him to be alone and the doctor complied.

"Emma! Please wake up! I need you! I love you! Please..." tears were blinding his sight right now. "Please just open your eyes. PLEASE! I know I have made mistakes in the past but don't die on me here. I don't think I can live with that!" Will cried.

Just then, the monitor to the right side of Emma began to let out a dead-pan beep. Nurses and doctors ran to her room. They pushed Will out of the room and the last thing he saw was Dr. Reynolds yelling, "Charging... Clear!" as he pressed the paddles on her chest...

_OOOOHHHHH! So I was really excited for the reviews, that I had to make a second chapter. Sorry for the cliffhangers. But, that's what makes this fun! Hope you enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3

_They pushed Will out of the room and the last thing he saw was Dr. Reynolds yelling, "Charging... Clear!" as he pressed the paddles on her chest..._

Will was hyperventilating now. He pushed his back hard against the wall as he slowly slid down to the ground. He didn't dare to look at the mess happening on the other side of the wall. He was scared. He kept praying just for a miracle that she would make it. He was starting to lose hope now.

"Charging... Clear!" was all he can hear. But then, like a miracle sent from above, he heard two words that calmed him down. "She's stable!"

He got up and walked in. Doctors and nurses stepped out of the room leaving him alone with her. He ran up to her and cupped her face. She was so beautiful to him and was so scared that he almost let her go. That she was almost gone. That she almost died! He pressed a soft kiss against her forehead and watched her sleep. He wanted to do something for her. The only thing he could do was clean her up. He didn't want her to worry about the blood and other stuff when she wakes up or if she wakes up. No, he didn't want to think like that. He shook his head away from those thoughts and headed to the bathroom. He got some paper towels and made them damp. He made his way to her bed and softly wiped away all the blood and dirt that was all over her. When he was done, he felt much better. He actually helped her out in a way. He sat back down and watched her as she just layed there. Then slowly, the stress of events that occurred eventually got to him, and he slowly fell asleep.

The morning sun rose and the blinding light woke Will up. 'Wow', he thought. That was some nightmare. 'Wooh', he said. "Glad to be out of that." But then he opened his eyes, and his face fell. It was not a nightmare but an actual event. Oh how we wished it was a nightmare. But it was real. He got up to stretch out when his stomach growled. He went to the vending machine where he got a granola bar. There he started pondering over the events that transpired. He had to stop thinking of those events. He needed something to take his mind off of her. He'll just break down again. Then he remembered that Figgins might not have known about Emma's condition. He took out his phone and dialed Figgins' number.

"Hello," Figgins answered.

"Figgins, it's Will Schuester. Listen, Emma might not make it today. She probably won't be at school for several weeks." he calmly spoke.

"Ummm... What's wrong? Why won't she be at school?"

"Last night, she was, umm.. ran over... by umm... a car." Will spoke in a quiet tone.

"What? Is she okay? Wow! Umm.. I don't really know what to say right now." Figgins spoken in uneven breaths.

" Yeah, she's in a coma right now. I'll be going to work though. I just need to clear my thoughts. I probably won't make it the whole day though. So..." Will did need to clear his minds. But he didn't want to leave her though. It pained to walk away but he needed it, just for his mind's sake. He was going to go insane if he didn't. He needed a distraction.

"Are you sure? You can stay there if you want to. I know how you feel about her. You and subtle don't really match together." Figgins sarcastically added.

"Yeah I'm sure. Thanks though. Well I guess I'll see you later." Will then hung up after he said those finishing words.

He headed to her room to find a nurse checking her IV.

"Hey nurse. Umm. I have to go. Here is my cell phone number." He gave her a note containing his number. "If anything happens, PLEASE call me. Every thirty minutes, call me to tell her status even if nothing changes. I just want to make sure she is okay." Will rambled.

"Mr. Schuester, I can assure you that she is in good hands. But, I'll do that. Go on. I will call you every thirty minutes regarding her status." the nurse said.

"Okay just making sure. I gotta go." With that, he walked out. He walked away from her room not bothering to look back. If he did, he would probably change his mind and stay there. He got in his car and headed for work. He didn't care if his clothes were all messed up, and his face was probably messed up, but he didn't care. He made his way to school, parked his car, and entered the school. As he walked through the halls, students stopped walking and looked at him. He probably looked like he hasn't slept in ages. But, he ignored them. Just then, the familiar glass walls of an office stopped him in his tracks. Emma's room was dim and the door was tightly shut. Everyday, he always saw her sitting on her desk, working. But not today. He walked in an even faster pace to get away from those thoughts that haunted him. He got into his classroom prepared the activities for today's class. Just then his phone vibrated. He hurriedly took it out and answered it knowing full well that it was about Emma.

"Hello. How is Emma? Is she okay?" he yelled out.

"She is still in a stable condition. There hasn't really been a difference in her status. But you did ask us to call you every 30 minutes. Anyway, you asked us before about what happened to her. About who ran her over?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Yes..." he cautiously said.

"Anyways, there were some witnesses who saw the scene. Apparently, she walked out of the restaurant with a guy next to her. He was tall, black haired, broad-shouldered guy. They were in a heated argument. They kept yelling at each other. The guy talked about why she was leaving him and all. Then she slapped him and walked away. He walked in a different direction and was clearly tipsy. He had too much to drink. He got in the car and turned on his engine. Just as she was about to cross the street, he accelerated the car and was going pretty fast. Emma apparently stopped on her tracks to look and when she did, she got hit." the doctor specified.

Will was speechless. 'Who could this guy be?' Then it hit him. 'No it couldn't be', he thought.

"Who is this guy anyway? You said that they caught him. What's his name?" Will was standing up now.

"Let me see. Oh I got it. His name is Carl Howell..."

_So this is pretty much a filler chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I want Will and Emma to be together so I made Carl the BAD guy. __ Hope you enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys. I changed the rating to T since there are some language. There's not a lot but I just wanted to be careful. Hope you enjoy._

"_Let me see. Oh I got it. His name is Carl Howell..."_

"What? I have to go. He's in jail right?" Will screamed.

"Yes, Mr. Schuester." Dr. Reynolds said.

Will hung up the phone. He slumped against the chair in disbelief. How on earth could someone be so cruel as to hurt this innocent woman? Without even really thinking about it, he took all of his belongings and made his way to the principal's office. There he found Figgins and Sue talking in the office.

"Hey William. I thought I smelled that overloaded hair filled with that asinine Dep hairgel from a mile away" Sue smirked.

Will ignored her comment and continued walking towards Figgins.

"You're right, I need to get out of this school. I need a substitute for today again." Will sighed.

Sue rolled her eyes. "What? Miss that bony red-headed bush baby already?"

"Shut up Sue!" Will screamed.

Figgins sighed. "Sue, keep your mouth shut!" He turned his head towards Will. He smiled. "William I'm already a couple steps ahead of you. I already phoned in a substitute. You're free to go."

"Thank god! I owe you one sir." With that, he left.

He headed to his car and started the engine. Instead of heading towards the hospital, he headed towards the other direction. He finally reached his destination. As he walked in, he heard several screams coming from the lunatic who was being dragged. He continued walking and made his way to the counter.

"Sir, Where can I find Carl Howell?" Will asked.

"Visiting or bailing?" the policeman asked.

"DEFINITELY visiting." Will huffed.

"Right this way." The policeman stood up and guided him to the jail cell. There he found Carl Howell, sitting down and looking up in a shocked expression.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Schuester. You are the last person I expected to come here. Well, I guess you've heard about Emma. Poor thing huh? That crazy bitch probably deserved it. Don't know how you could keep up with her crazy." Carl said with an evil laugh.

Will was horrified and disgusted with this man.

"Shut up and listen." he screeched. "How dare you? You're the crazy bitch here. You tried to take the life of an innocent woman. Well you're not getting out easily! I will make sure that you will rot in the deepest pit of hell, if it is the last thing I do! Do you hear me? You're not going to touch her again!"

"Bring it on Schuester. Do you really think that you're a match for me. I've seen you. You can't even hurt a fly. Hmmm... I know a lot of important people that can get me out of this jail easily. So good luck. You're just a Lima loser teacher that has no life." Carl laughed at loud.

"Well I guess you don't know me that well. You think you know me! You haven't seen me at all. I'll be seeing you later!" Will stormed out.

He got in his car and slammed his car door.. His body shook with anger and his mind was filled with unpleasant thoughts about all the things he wanted to do to Carl right now if he had the chance to do anything to him. He calmed himself down and let out a huge breath. He started his engine and headed to the hospital. He went to Room 246 and saw her again. He missed her so much and wished more than anything to see her bright smile to shine on her face and see her big, gigantic eyes looking up at him. Even though he thought that there were no more tears to be used, he was wrong. Tears cascaded down his face. He didn't really know how to express his feelings right now. He then remembered a song he heard when he saw Emma during the homecoming dance. He still remembered that day very vividly. She was wearing this velvet dress that stopped at her knees. It was a strapless dress that showed some of her cleavage. Her hair was tied up in a beautiful chignon as the spotlight shone against her fair skin. She took his breath away.

'Man she was beautiful,' he thought. But that scene was quickly destroyed with the arrival of his wife.

He shook his head from that memory and looked at her. He then started singing the song.

_If you take your love away from me  
I'll go crazy  
I'll go insane_

You've got your problems baby  
And I've got mine  
Let's just spend it all by putting it together, yeah  
When you say you love me it don't mean a thing  
If you care, you'll be there, like you used to be, yeah

I'm searching for the words to make you realize  
That I really, really want you to stay, oh  
Tears of frustration I hold inside  
But if you walk away  
You'll make this grown man cry

Don't leave  
Don't leave me girl, no, no  
Please stay with me tonight  
Don't leave me girl, yeah, ohoho, yeaheah  
Please stay with me to

Forget my pride girl, I beg you  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
You've got so much control  
My love runs deep within the ocean and sea  
But if you sail away  
You'll take a center piece of me

Don't leave, no, no  
Don't leave me girl (No)  
Please stay with me tonight, oh, please  
Don't leave me girl  
Please stay with me to

(No, Don't go)

Don't leave, no, no, no  
Don't leave me girl  
Please stay with me tonight  
Don't leave me girl, you can't leave me  
Please stay with me to, no oh oh

stay, stay, stay  
stay right here with me forever

If you take your love away from me  
I'll go crazy, crazy, crazy, insane, ooohooohooo

If you take your love away from me  
I'll go crazy, I'll go insane

If you take your love away from me  
I'll go crazy, I'll go insane

Stay, stay, stay  
Stay right here with me forever

As he finished the song, he then realized how true those words were and how he couldn't live without her. He then vowed to himself that he would protect her in any way possible. Just then, the hand that he was cradling so carefully twitched and when he looked up, he saw the thing that he wanted to see the most. Her eyes. Her open, bright beautiful eyes, looking up at him.

_Hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for the comments. They were very inspirational and I just had to make a new chapter as fast as I can. Yay! Emma's awake! Liked that confrontation between Carl and Will?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Just then, the hand that he was cradling so carefully twitched and when he looked up, he saw the thing that he wanted to see the most. Her eyes. Her open, bright beautiful eyes, looking up at him._

"EMMA?" Will asked.

"Mmm...?" Emma groggily responded. The tube down her throat kept her from talking.

"EMMA!" Will shouted! He ran out of the room and called the doctor. The doctor immediately came.

"Wow! This is quite a miracle. I didn't expect her to wake up so early. But this is good news." Dr. Reynolds turned his head and looked at Emma. He crept closer to her and unlatched the tube. Once he did that, he slowly and carefully removed the remaining piece from her throat. Once the tube was out, Emma tried to talk but no sound came out. Dr. Reynolds grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her. She drank it but gave out a little wimper.

"Hey, that's to be expected. Your throat is quite dry from the tube down your throat. Just keep drinking water. I know it's painful but keep drinking." the doctor calmly replied.

Will was still in shock. Throughout this whole interaction between Emma and the doctor, he has just been looking at the scene, still as a statue. He couldn't believe it. Emma was awake. A scene which has been playing in his dreams ever since she got here.

"Will?" Emma quietly asked.

Will quickly ran to her and covered her hands with his. "Yes?"

"Can..can you get... get me home? PLEASE! It's so DIRTY! I'm covered in GERMS and I just want to go home!" Emma cried.

"Shhh... Darling, everything is going to be alright. I'm right here. Breath in and out, in and out. It's fine." By then, Emma pressed his head to his chest. Her tears soaked his shirt but it didn't matter to Will. "You know what Em, I'll ask Dr. Reynolds here to get you in a clean room." Will turned his attention to Dr. Reynolds. "Hey Doc, is it possible for Em here to get a clean room. She has mysophobia."

"That could be done. I'll call the nurse and we'll transfer her there. We'll clean her up as well. But first, we need to ask her a few questions."

"Dr. Reynolds looked at Emma. "We just have a few questions, making sure you didn't suffer any memory loss... What is your name?"

"Emma Pillsbury" Emma replied.

"What do you do for a living?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"I'm... I'm a guidance counselor at William McKinley High School."

"This is the last question. Do you know why you are here right now?"

Emma looked at him with a pained expression. "Yes.." she mumbled.

"Do you mind telling us what exactly happened?" Dr. Reynolds asked cautiously.

"I'd rather not" Emma said as tears shone under her eyes.

"This is just to help you. We need to know that you remember. I know it's tough. But this will help you." Dr. Reynolds soothingly said.

"Please don't make me say it." Emma was in tears right now.

"Come on Em. Please. Once we're done with this. You can get cleaned up and be sent to the clean room. There will be no germs. I know it's hard especially since you know the person who did this. Please..." Will pleaded.

Emma looked at his eyes which stared at her with love and longing. Emma took a big breath. "Ok. After I came to your umm.. apartment, Carl called me and asked me to meet him for dinner at Breadsticks. I was kind of hungry and I agreed. I got there and we got to our seats. Umm.. Well, we started eating and... I don't really want to continue." Emma mumbled.

"Come on Em... There's nothing to be ashamed of. You didn't do anything wrong. You're almost done. Please!" Will said.

"This is kinda embarrassing but umm... when I look at him, I just see you Will. I know that I would never really love Carl and just looking at him made my heart ache. Cuz' I know that I will never really get to love him. I was in love with someone else and sitting there at the table, I kept thinking about my visit to your house. I knew I had to break up with him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore. So while we were eating, I told him that I couldn't do it anymore. So, I told him that we had to break up. He took it quite badly. He kept yelling at me and dragged me out of the restaurant. A waiter tried to stop him and punched him. He knocked the guy out and I kept struggling. Carl was too big." Emma was crying heavily. "Umm... we eventually got out and started yelling at me again. He slapped me in the face and then called me things that I am not going to say to him. I slapped him and ran away. I saw that he wasn't following me anymore but was heading the other direction. I began crossing the street. Just then, I saw Carl's car heading towards me. I wasn't fast enough to avoid it and he hit me! It's my entire fault that I'm here. I'm such a hypocrite! I use people! I mean look at Ken! He is in a mental hospital because of me!" Emma cried.

Shhh... Everything is going to be alright. Em... please don't call yourself a hypocrite. Please!" Will had tears down his face now. "You are so much better than that. You're just confused. Everyone has their moments of weaknesses. I mean look at me. You're an amazing person and one of the strongest people I have ever seen. You help so many people with their problems even if you have yours to face. You take people's problems over yours and you care so much. You're always there for everyone. You're not a hypocrite. Not even close! I love you so much. Please don't do this to yourself!" Will said.

Emma was speechless. Even though she's heard him say that to her before, it still shocked her. Emma stared into Will's face and saw that he was telling her the truth. Emma had tears down her face as well.

Dr. Reynolds was quite uncomfortable. He saw the nurse arriving and he cleared his throat. This got both of their attention. "The nurse is here to escort Emma away. She'll be cleaned up first and then we'll take her to the clean room." The nurse got everything set and helped Emma get on a wheelchair. Once the nurse escorted Emma out of the room, the doctor looked at Will. "Umm.. if you want to get settled, the room number is 26. You can make your way there. Just make sure to wear the appropriate clothes and make sure to wait 10 seconds for the fan to blow all of your dirt. You know, since it is a clean room." The doctor then left.

Will walked out of the room and headed to room 26. He was ecstatic. The love of his life confessed her love for him. It wasn't said but he knew that's what she meant. And she's awake and he finally expressed his feelings for her. The only thing that got him down was her saying to herself that she was a hypocrite. She was definitely not a hypocrite! Will reached the room where he sat on the couch. Just then his phone rang. He grabbed it and it said _Unknown Number_. 'Who could this be?' he thought. He then answered it.

"Hey Schuester, guess who just managed to escape jail?

_So yeah. please review. The more reviews, the faster I complete the next chapter! Please review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

"_Hey Schuester, guess who just managed to escape jail?_

"You're kidding me right? You can't possibly have gotten out of jail!" Will screamed into the phone.

"Haha. Nope! Told you I know people that can get me out of jail easily. You better watch out Schuester. When you're not looking, the love of your life may suddenly become missing. Hope to see you again." Carl chuckled as he hung up.

Will threw down his phone in anger. He couldn't believe that he actually had managed to get out. He was actually let go!

"Will?"

Will turned around and saw Emma in a wheelchair with the nurse behind her.

"Is everything alright? You look kinda mad." Emma questioningly said.

"Yeah of course. Just wondering what my Spanish class and glee club is doing." Will didn't want Emma to know about Carl's escape. He didn't want her to freak out and make her have a panic attack. He just wanted her to calm down.

Emma climbed on the bed as the nurse set everything up again. "Oh, I'm sorry. Will, you need to get back to work. You don't have to worry about me. Thank you though. It's been nice to know that someone has been watching over me while I was unconscious." Emma blushed.

"No. I am not going to leave you. Trust me. It's better being here than seeing Sue ridicule me." Will joked. "I promised you that I will protect you from anything and that I will fight for you. I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise." Will seriously said.

"Oh Will. It's not your fault. Thank you for doing everything you can. I heard about your confrontation with Carl. Thank you so much." Emma lovingly spoke.

"You're welcome. I'm not going to leave you. Not ever! Because I love you. I always had and I always will." Will decided to just say it. What other chances could he get for him to say this? "You're my best friend and seeing you hurt like this just pains me. Then seeing you awake with that gorgeous smile on your face just made me realize how short life is. It taught me to cherish every moment. And who better else than to cherish a moment with, than you? I know that you hate your fearness of germs; I think that makes you even more adorable. I love how your eyes get so big when you see someone touching your things. Or how you scrub each grape as you clean it. You are so adorable! And I will always cherish every moment with you. I'm sorry for all the mistakes that I have made and how much pain I have put you through. I promise you that I will pay for those mistakes for the rest of my life. I just wanted to ask you if you will be with me during those times. Emma, would you be willing to go with me on a date?"

Will held her hands as he spoke to her. Emma had tears shining down her cheeks and she wondered how in the world had this man came into her life.

Will freaked out. Emma was not speaking at all but crying. He thought that he had said something wrong. "Emma, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Will!" Emma laughed. "Why are you sorry for? That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. These are tears of joy Will. I love you. There, now I said it. I have been wanting to tell you that for so long. And yes Will, I will be willing to go with you on a date. It's amazing how a guy like you can come into my life. I feel so grateful."

"Yes!" Will did a fist pump causing Emma to laugh. "Emma, I have been waiting for you to say that for so long. However, I want to start off fresh. I promise that I will never hurt you again. And thank you for the compliment, but you're the special lady here!"

Will was so happy that he completely forgot about the Carl dilemma. That was in the back of his mind right now. All he can think of was that Emma was giving him a second chance.

"Ooph." Emma whimpered in pain. "My stomach is really hurting!"

Will immediately went by her side and rubbed her stomach. Just then, the doctor entered.

"The first surgery didn't really fix all of your problems. So Mr. Schuester, we have to take her out of your hands and perform surgery. She'll be back in about an hour and a half. If you want, you can go home and grab some stuff. Maybe take a shower and grab a spare change of clothes." said.

"No, it's fine. I'll just be waiting for her." Will stood up to let the nurse take Emma out.

Emma turned around. "Will, there's nothing to worry about. Plus, you have nothing to do while I am in surgery. Go home, take a nap, shower, and grab whatever things you need if you are planning to come back. Definitely take a shower though!"

Will laughed. "Fine. I can't refuse you. Do you know that?"

Emma smiled. "Well now I know. Go home. I'll see you late... Ooph. Wow! That is really hurting! Emma screeched in pain. The nurse escorted her out even faster.

"She'll be in safe hands. I'll get her bed remade as well." Dr. Reynolds said as he stepped out of the room.

Will grabbed his stuff and headed to the car. He was worried about her but was glad of how the day turned out. Emma finally said that he loved him and gave him a second chance. What more could he ask for? Will got to his car and traveled back to his home. There he made himself some proper food. He didn't realize how hungry he was until now. Then he took a shower. He took a longer shower than usual to make sure that he was as clean as he can be. He then grabbed a spare change of clothes and looked at the clock. He had about 20 minutes. His eyes began to close and decided to take a short nap.

Will woke up for a horrible nightmare. He dreamt of the phone conversation with Carl and how later on, Emma was kidnapped by Carl and how he never saw her again.

"Shit!" Will thought. He immediately got up remembering his conversation with Carl. "How could I have forgotten that!" he cursed himself. That man is still out there and was planning to take Emma away from him. He speedily grabbed his stuff and ran to the car. He sped through the roads driving like a crazy maniac. He didn't care if he was violating the "rules of the road". He just wanted to make sure that she was okay. He again didn't park between the lines and rushed to Room 26. Inside he went but he didn't see Emma. He tried to calm himself down. "She's still in surgery!" he thought. "Calm down Will. She's in safe hands!" Just then the doctor entered with a grave look in his face. "Sir, Emma's surgery ended an hour ago."

Will looked at his watch and saw that he overslept by 2 hours! Will looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. "Well then, where is she?"

"Don't really know how to say this but, she's missing."

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Thank you from _**gleekyd213****, ****speedymans156****, ****willemma007****, ****mamaXunicorn****, ****KatieRetroCool1****,****starbuckhan****, and ****r0ckgal**_. Hope I got everybody guys. Thanks for all the great reviews. And people who hasn't reviewed, please review! I love reviews. They make me happy and inspire me to write more. Hope you guys enjoy the story!_


	7. Chapter 7

"_Don't really know how to say this but, she's missing."_

"What? Uhh! How could I be so stupid? WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED?" Will yelled.

"Well you see, umm... we had just finished her surgery when everything went black. The power suddenly disappeared. All of us were out trying to find some kind of flashlight or anything that can help us see. We left the room left one person there. We heard a loud thud and ran back to the room finding her gone."

Will was speechless. His face expression composed of horror, shock, love, and sorrow. All he could think of was Emma. He had to find her. Looking for her was easy but knowing where to start? That was the difficult part here.

"I'm sorry sir. We have called the police and they are now investigating. So far, they haven't found any leads yet. But don't worry. I'm sure they'll find her." The doctor looked at him with a reassuring smile. Something was not right though. Will looked at him and the doctor looked uncomfortable. He was hiding something. Before he had a chance to say something, Dr. Reynolds walked away quickly.

Will decided to find the most logical place to look for her and went to Carl's dentistry. Inside he entered and found it very empty. He walked to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry. But Dr. Howell is not currently available. He is actually giving up his practice." the receptionist said without even looking at him.

Will looked at her and looked at the door. Without even thinking, he entered through the door. He searched for anything that he can find. He searched for missing clues but found nothing. He then heard a noise from the last room. He slowly crept to the door and looked inside. There inside the room was a man. A man that looked like Carl Howell. Will ran up to him and punched him on the face as hard as he could. Will then grabbed his shirt collar and punched him even more. Carl's face was now a bloodied mess. Will kept punching him all over the place like a punching bag and kept kicking his body.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Will grabbed him and lifted him up. He pushed his body against the wall hard. "TELL ME! WHERE IS SHE?"

"Okay. Let's settle this calmly." Carl said.

"CALMLY? Wow you're funny. So you try to take the life of a woman and kidnapped her again and you expect me to handle you calmly. Hmmm... Let me think! NO! Tell me where she is." Will said as his eyes looked at him. If looks could kill, Carl would have been dead by now.

"Look I didn't do it. Please don't kill me. I ran her over but I had to. I had no choice. Look, I don't know where she is." Carl pleaded.

"Oh, and I'm the President of the United States. You're the only one who could have done it. Lie to me one more time and I swear you're gonna get it. You had no choice? Please! Everybody has a fucking choice!"

"No seriously. I wasn't making fun. Look, I care about Emma.."

"And by calling her a crazy bitch, you showed to her how much you really care. And by running her over. What is your definition of caring anyway?" Will laughed bitterly.

"Give me a chance here gosh!"

"You have exactly one minute to explain yourself. If by then you have told your story and I don't believe a single word you said, I'm taking you home and we're going to have a nice little chat and you are probably never going to walk anymore after our little chat." Will warningly said.

"One minute!" Carl cried.

"Tick tock!" Will pointed to his watch.

"Okay. I knew Emma was going to break up with me. So I was getting ready for it. I even saw her practicing on the mirror of her breaking up with me. Just then a guy entered. He was big, Asian, and wore those ridicule shorts. Anyway, he grabbed me put his hand on top of my mouth. After a few seconds, I passed out. I woke up and didn't know where I was. I looked up and the same man was there. He told me that his name was Ken Tanaka."

Will looked at him with a shock expression. But he still didn't believe him. At least, not yet.

"He looked at me and grabbed me. He told me that he knew that I was going out with Emma. I immediately spoke that I knew she was going to break up with me. Just then, his eyes lit up. He told me once she had broken up with me, immediately call him. I was definitely confused. He then said that if I said anything, then he will kill Emma and my parents. I was immediately scared. When dinner started, I was scared. Then when Emma told me that she was breaking up with me, I was furious. I don't know why. Something lit up a fire inside of me. That was probably because I was scared. I didn't want her to get hurt and for my parents too. So I dragged her outside so that nobody would see us arguing. I was so angry that I slapped her. I don't know why. That was not my proudest moment. She then slapped me. So she ran away. I walked the other direction to my car."

"Your one minute is up!" Will warned.

"No please wait! There's a lot more and it will all start to make sense! Please!" Carl pleaded again.

"Fine! But it better be good."

"Thank you. So I got inside my truck."

"You have a yellow camaro." Will said questioningly.

"I have two cars. Well anyway, when I got in, I tried to calm myself down. Just then, I felt something touching my head. It was something hard. I looked at the mirror and there behind me was Ken with a gun against my head. He told me to start my car. I did just what I was told and he looked at Emma who was panting. He pointed to her and said to run her over. I looked at him and told him no. He looked at me and told me that if I don't do it, a bullet was going to go through my head and so will my parents. He climbed to the front seat and ducked his head to not be seen. He pressed the pedal and my car took off. Then the next thing I knew was that Emma looked up and I felt a big thump hit the car. He immediately got out of the car and ran away. Just then, the police came and I was done for." Will's eyes got bigger by the minute. He couldn't believe. He didn't want to believe. "The next time he visited was when I was in jail. He knew that you were coming. His best friend was Dr. Reynolds and he heard that he told you that it was me who ran her over. He came to me and told me to be as blunt as possible. He wanted me to talk bad about Emma and be rude to you and he blackmailed me once again. So you came and that's what I did. I got out of jail later. They found no evidence and Ken was the only witness who spoke saying that it was really too dark to see. He said that he saw a man come out of the car implying that I didn't run him over. They found no more evidence. All the other witnesses didn't really say much so they had to let me go. Ken guided me back when I went out. He took out his cell phone and called your number. He gave me a note and told me what to say to you and I said what was written on the note word for word. I was no longer needed after that. I overheard him talking to Dr. Reynolds about kidnapping Emma and shutting off the lights. He saw me and blackmailed me once more. Guess he needed me once again. So here I am." Carl let out a huge breath. He was glad to finally confess what he has been hiding for several days.

"I can't believe it. You know what I don't believe it. Ken is a good man. He wouldn't want to cause harm to others. He's had problems but he would never do that. Why would he want to get Emma?" Will asked.

"He said that he loved her and was angry for her to be choosing you over him."

"I still don't believe you! Prove it!" Will said angrily.

"Come here." Carl guided Will to a room from the other side of the room they were currently in. Carl looked at the phone and pressed a button.

"You have 3 messages." Beep! "Carl! Did Emma break up with you yet? Remember our little agreement! Beeeppp! CARL! Good job for your little work there. Now, I'm going use you. Emma is in the hospital. Dr. Reynolds is a personal friend of mine. Need your help to get her out! Saw you listening to my conversation. Since you know about it, guess I could use your help. Just remember you parents and why you are doing this!" Beeeepppp! "Thank you for your services. Emma and I are now quite happy together. Your services will not be needed anymore. If you tell anyone about this, well you know what's going to happen." "' Hmmm! Help please help! Anybody the..."' Emma shouted out loud. She was immediately cut off.

Will's mind was still processing the information. Then he heard Emma's voice. She was scared and he didn't want to know what Ken would be doing to her. "EMMA!" Will shouted into the phone but realized it was just a message. Tears were coming down now. He looked at Carl. "Well I guess I'm going to have to believe you. But you have to help me find her."

"Fine. Just as long as Ken gets in jail when we successfully manage to find Emma." Carl then grabbed all his belongings and followed Will to the car. But before then, he looked at the receptionist and told her that she was free to go. Will and Carl planned on going to the hospital. They both wanted to see Dr. Reynolds to get some information and Will just planned on expressing his mind. Will and Carl began their journey to the hospital.

"You know that she loves you so much. Her eyes always lit up when she talked about you but then dropped down. Did you do something to her?" Carl asked.

"Well, I don't really want to talk about it. But I'm sorry. I know that you cared for her too." Will said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"It's fine. She was very good company and definitely fun to be with. She was the first woman I actually felt that I could spend my life with. But I also want her to be happy, you know? Every woman like that deserves to be happy. You're a lucky man Will."

"Thank you. But I know that you will find that person you are destined to be with. You will find a woman that will love you for who you are. She will love you for the things that you hate the most about yourself. Just like how I love her OCD but she hates it. But umm.. I'm sorry for the bruises and cuts on you face. I just thought that you had Emma with you." Will said.

"Yeah. It's fine. I would have done the same thing." Carl smiled.

"You know, you're much easier to talk to when you're not with Emma or when you're not reading lines off of a note or when you're not blackmailed to do so." Will smiled. Carl laughed. Moments later, they entered the parking lot of the hospital. Just then, they saw none other than Dr. Reynolds walking out of the hospital.

_So, what did you guys think? Didn't see that one coming. Please review! Please! Need to know what you guys think so far. Thank you to _**mamaXunicorn**_ for the help. _


	8. Chapter 8

"_You know, you're much easier to talk to when you're not with Emma or when you're not reading lines off of a note or when you're not blackmailed to do so." Will smiled. Carl laughed. Moments later, they entered the parking lot of the hospital. Just then, they saw none other than Dr. Reynolds walking out of the hospital._

Will jerked the car to a stop. "Stay here." he commanded to Carl. "Don't want him to escape when he notices you."

Will got out of the car and approached Dr. Reynolds. Dr. Reynolds looked at him and his eyes widened as Will walked closer. He turned his head away and continued walking. Will had to run up to him just to catch up to him. "Dr. Reynolds! I need your help."

Dr. Reynolds stopped walking and after some hesitation, he turned around. He forced a smile on his face. "Yes, Mr. Schuester?"

Will wanted to start out subtle. He didn't want to give him a reason to run away. All he just wanted some answers. "I need your help. My niece is sick and my car broke down. Can you drive me to my place so you can look at her? Please."

Dr. Reynolds sighed in relief. "Of course, Mr. Schuester. My car is this way. Just give me directions along the way."

Will got in the car and gave Carl a signal to follow him. It was a very quiet ride to their destination. Will was busy in thought of his plan and Dr. Reynolds was just nervous. Other than the occasional, "Turn this way," it was plain dead silence. They approached Will's apartment.

"Please hurry in!" Will shouted in urgency.

Dr. Reynolds hurried in the apartment. Will unlocked the door quickly to let him in. Dr. Reynolds looked in the room. "Where is sh..?" He didn't have time to finish when Will covered his face with a handkerchief. After a few moments, Dr. Reynolds passed out in his arms. Will dragged him to the chair where he found some rope and tied him up. Loud footsteps approached the room closer and Will looked to see who it was. It was just Carl.

"Carl! Took you long enough." Will shouted.

"Sorry. I got lost. I had to ask around for directions." Carl said.

"And they just told you like that?"

"I had to lie and I told them that I was your brother. Then they asked me why I couldn't call you and I had to lie to them again saying that I was robbed."

Will laughed quietly. He went back to his bedroom to tie Dr. Reynolds' feet together.

"Okay Will. We could get in trouble for this. I mean, kidnapping a doctor? People are going to notice that he is gone." Carl specified.

"Look! It's all I could think off. I just want some answers. I mean all I can think of right now is what Ken is doing to Emma. He had the audacity to blackmail you and run over Emma. That means that he is capable of anything." Will looked down not wanting to think about that anymore. "I think I'm just paranoid. He wouldn't do anything to her right? I mean he loves her. He just wants her to himself. Just agree with me." What Will didn't know was that he was far from right.

Emma woke up. The anesthesia was still wearing off. She looked around. It was all still very blurry. She rubbed her eyes together. She blinked many times and looked all around her. She was lying on a bed. Her hands were tied together though. She continued to look around. 'This is not the hospital.' she thought. She started yelling. "HELLO! WHO'S THERE? WILL?" She heard footsteps approaching. She smiled. It must have been Will then. But why were her feet tied? She looked up and her face dropped down.

"Hello Emster. Will is not here. In fact, he left you. He realized he was still in love with his crazy ex-wife and I rescued you." Ken laughed bitterly.

"No! That's not true." Emma cried.

"Believe what you want but you're mine now. You're not getting out easily. Spending time with me can make you realize that we belong together. I already see that, but you will soon realize that you love me and not Will."

Emma cried for help. She saw that the door was opened. She took it as an opportunity and ran away. It was a little hard since her hands were tied and she was still a little dizzy. She can hear Ken's voice yelling behind her. She didn't know where she was going. She crept slowly and looked around the wall. The coast was clear. Just then a hand grabbed her waist. "Thought you were getting away easily, did you?" Ken sneered.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Emma yelled. She then smacked his face.

"Oh Emma. Now that wasn't a really good idea. You know, you should be much more kind to the person that loves you. No one else does." Ken then grabbed Emma and pushed her against the wall. Emma cried out in pain. "You know that I dream about you! I dream that we make love together. That dream is going to be made true." Emma tried to do whatever she can do. She kicked him and hit him but that only made his grip on her even tighter. He managed to get out of his grasp but only for a few seconds. She was pushed into the wall even tighter. Her whole body throbbed and she swore that she could taste blood. Ken kneed her stomach making her scream even more. "That's what you get! Now, shut up! You know you want this!" Ken started to touch her all over the place. She could feel the sweat on her body and the germs that must be all over her now. She whimpered quietly. Then, her clothes were being ripped off. She cried as she was left in her undergarments.

"Get your ass in the bedroom!" Ken dragged her upstairs and entered the bedroom. There, he locked the door and started undressing himself. Emma leaped onto him and started smacking him. That only made things worse. Ken started choking her and hitting her. The world started to become blurry again and she fell backwards on the bed. "Told you to stop. Didn't I? Now quit moving!" Ken lurched himself on top of her and Emma would not give up. She still kept struggling. She kept kicking and moving up. His weight though was too much for her. She was squished like a tiny bug and her body ached. Bruises and cuts covered her body. Ken now removed all the remainder clothing from both of them. He grabbed a condom first and put it on. Emma kept shaking her head and crying. "Please don't. Please.." Emma pleaded. Ken ignored her though. Just then, Ken entered her forcefully. Emma screamed in pain. 'This couldn't be happening to her.' Ken kept riding her hard as Emma just laid there motionless. Just then, Ken grunted and yelled, releasing into her. "Knew you would enjoy it! Stop crying you son of a bitch! You brought this to yourself!" With that, he left. He made sure to lock the door again. Emma still laid there motionless wishing for the one man she loved to rescue her. But as she laid there, she knew that he wouldn't come. No one was going to come. Her life was a complete mess and very lonely. She would always be lonely. She just wanted all of it to stop. She got up crying in pain. Her whole body throbbed. She put her hand on top of her hand. She felt something warm. Emma looked at her hand seeing a dark red liquid appear. She looked around the room, holding herself tightly. She was isolated. Isolated from the world. The world around her started to disappear and everything went black.

_So that was Emma's point of view! Hope you enjoyed it. Kinda short but i'll be sure to write another chapter as soon as I can. Evil Ken huh? Please review! I want to know what you guys think of the story so far. Please! Also thanks to _livluvdance2992, nirricles-happen, willemma007, GleekHolly97, r0ckgal, gleekyd213, and mamaXunicorn for _reviewing._


	9. Chapter 9

Emma opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that last night was not a nightmare, but a reality. She got up and whimpered as she did so. Her body ached everywhere and her head still throbbed severely. She started walking around to get her muscles stretched out. Just then, the door opened.

"About damn time you got up! Here." He hands her a tray of breakfast. "Don't want you starving on me." With that he left.

Emma just realized how hungry she was. She didn't trust him with the food and sort, but she needed to take a chance. She hurrily swallowed all the food feeling satisfied. She started reminiscing about the events that transpired last night. The weight of the events just dawned on her and her body started to shake. Tears appeared and she got up and kicked the bed. Anger bottled up inside was coming out of her. She punched the wall and kicked everything in plain sight. After a couple of minutes, she gave up. She fell down against the wall crying in vain for help.

* * *

Will and Carl were discussing the events that occurred when they heard a thud. They both got up and ran to the bedroom. There was Dr. Reynolds on the floor at his side. Will grabbed him and put him up on the bed.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Dr. Reynolds sneered.

"I want some answers. I just want some answers. And you are not leaving this place until I am satisfied! How dare you team up with Ken! How! You're a doctor for god sakes! You save lives everyday and you take part of a kidnapping. You just kidnapped an innocent person! Tell me where she is!" Will cried.

"Look! I feel bad about that. When I realized what he was doing, it was too late. They were gone. I'm really sorry. He told me that she was this crazy lunatic woman and that she needed to be helped or something like that. And then when I saw you two, I started having doubts. Okay! But then it was too late!" Dr. Reynolds looked up apologetically.

"Do you know where she is at least?" Will asked hopefully.

"No I'm sorry." Will looked down in disappointment. "However, he did say something about putting security cameras all over his house. I'm assuming that he's keeping her inside his house."

"Do you know where Ken's house is?" Will asked eagerly.

"I've been at his house a couple of times. I know broadly where it is but not really. I think I can find it." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Really? Can you help us? Please. I'm sorry for kidnapping you but I really needed to know where she is!"

"Yeah. I'll be glad to help you. I'm really sorry for not being able to stop Ken. I guess this is a chance to redeem myself."

"It's fine. I just want her back. Let's go!" Carl untied Dr. Reynolds and they all took off in the car.

* * *

"HEY!" Ken shouted angrily.

He entered the room. "What the hell happened here? You think you can just ruin and mess my house around! Every wrongdoing deserves a punishment. That's how you learn! Come here!" Ken grabbed her.

"Let go of me you filthy son of a bitch!" Emma yelled.

"Oh filthy son of a bitch, eh? Well come here then. You get to experience it fully then." Ken laughed.

Ken tied Emma up and made her lie down on the bed. Emma struggled but it didn't affect anything. There again, Ken raped her. This happened every night. Sometimes more than once a day. The more it was done, the less Emma struggled. There was no use of fighting anymore. She felt nothing anymore. She felt useless. She felt like an empty being. She had no emotions left. Ken really enjoyed that she was not fighting anymore. He thought that she was finally enjoying. He thought that she was falling in love with him. He was far from right. She was going down. The world around her was spiraling down and she didn't want to exist in this world anymore. She wanted to leave this world. The world would have been a much better place without her there. As she thought about it even more, she started laughing..

* * *

"He must have moved!" This was his old house then! I'm sorry!" Dr. Reynolds said.

"It's fine. You know you can go back to the hospital. You have patients to see. Sorry for all the troubles. We'll find her ourselves." Will pointed to he and Carl.

"Are you sure? Ken is a dangerous man. When he wants something, he gets it. He gets it by doing whatever the costs. Watch out."

"We'll sure remember that. I'll see you around I guess." Dr. Reynolds got in the car and left.

"Great Will! So we don't have a car and we don't know what to do. We don't even know where we are. We're lost. Also, we don't know where to start to search for her." Carl yelled.

"Well let's start by thinking positive okay? First we'll ask around okay. Someone might know where he went. Let's start at that house okay." Will said as he pointed to the house to the left of them.

They began to make their quest of finding Emma. They had better hurry however. Emma was spiraling down and there's not a lot of things that can stop it.

* * *

On a Friday night, Ken grabbed Emma and made her cook dinner. He gave her all the ingredients. She did it without a fight. However, she added a few extra hot sauce than what the recipe intended. She served Ken the food. He began eating it but stopped abruptly. He started choking and waving his hands around. Emma began laughing inside. He deserved it.

"What the hell did you do?" Ken yelled after he was able to talk again.

"Here I'll quote you! Every wrongdoing deserves a punishment." Emma laughed cruelly.

"Very funny. Here you know what's funny. This." Ken grabbed her and started hitting her and kicking her. He was furious. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her. He kept choking her but Emma made no noise. When he was about done, he pushed Emma to the floor. "There! Hope you learned your lesson." But Emma just started laughing. This confused Ken but he still walked away. Emma was done. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care if anybody rescued her anymore. She stood up and limped across the room. She found a razor sitting there. She grabbed it and slowly dragged it across her wrist. 'Damn it felt good.' She put the razor down satisfied and went to bed.

_Kinda feel bad about Emma. This was just a filler chapter. Not the best chapter but the next chapter will have a lot more things there I promise. Thanks for the reviews last time. Please review more again. I really enjoy them._


	10. Chapter 10

Will knocked on the door. Sounds of the deadbolt unlocking were heard and the door opened.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Did you know a guy named Ken Tanaka?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, why?" the man asked questioningly.

"We need to find him. We saw that he moved." Will said.

"Umm... I don't know." the man said but he didn't look at them when he said that. He was hiding something.

"Please!" Will pleaded. He took out a picture of Emma. "Look. This woman. She was kidnapped by Ken. He blackmailed him." He pointed to Carl as he said that.

"Okay here's all I know. I was helping him move stuff and I was able to go to his house. It's up E. High Street and turn left at N. Central Avenue. You'll see a big warehouse. About 30 feet behind that warehouse is a house. That's where you'll find him. Please don't tell him that I told you!"

"Of course sir! Thank you! So it's up on East High St. and you go left at N. Central Ave?

"Yes. I really do hope that you find this person. Ken is a very troubled man. You need to be careful. Here." The man gives Will a gun. "Here. You'll need this."

"Umm... no it's fine. I don't have a license to carry that."

"Well then take any weapon you can find if you want to get that woman of yours."

"We'll be sure to remember that." Carl said. "We best be going now. Thank you."

With that, they left heading to find Emma and Ken.

* * *

Emma woke up from the sound of water. She looked up to find Ken.

"Come here." Ken grabbed her by the hair. He pushed her to the bathtub and turned on the faucet. He rinsed her hair thoroughly and pulled out a box. It was hair coloring. He started to dye her hair and after 15 minutes he was done.

"Don't touch your hair! You have to leave it for an additional 10 minutes!" Ken grunted.

"Why are you even coloring my hair?" Emma asked.

"We're going out and I don't want you to be easily recognized. Now stop yapping and shut your mouth!"

Emma sat quickly. The ten minutes felt like hours. That's what you get when you have absolutely nothing to do. Ken came back and she ran to the bathtub before him, not wanting to get her hair pulled again. Ken washed her hair and when he was done, she looked at the mirror. Her hair was black. It was velvet black. She hadn't looked at herself on the mirror for a long time. She was much skinnier. She had bruises and cuts on her face. Her eyes didn't hold that affectionate spark to it anymore. It had no emotion. Her face had no emotion. Her eyes were fierce but lifeless.

"Stop standing around! I'm doing you a favor here. You get to go outside!" Ken said sarcastically.

Emma got outside. She loved the cool breeze. It felt totally different out here. But her face fell. This wouldn't last forever. She was coming back in that stupid house any second. She got in his car and he drove. At last, Ken stopped at a supermarket.

* * *

"Dude I'm hungry." Carl whined.

"You've been saying that for the last ten minutes." Will said.

"Because I am!"

"Look! There's a supermarket. We'll stop there and pick up something from the deli section. Happy?"

"Yes! That's much better!" Carl said triumphantly.

"Thank god that man allowed us to use his car." Will said.

Will pulled in the parking lot of the supermarket. "Come on! We got to hurry!"

They entered in and warm bread filled the air. Will's stomach grumbled and he just realized how hungry he was. They searched for the deli section and when they looked to their left, there it was. They made their way to there.

"What do you want? Pick quickly!" Will said. Moments later, Will picked a roast beef sandwich as Carl did the same. While they were waiting for them, a lady approached the deli counter as well.

* * *

Emma and Ken approached the doors of the supermarket. As they got inside, Ken told her to pick some French bread and roast beef.

"I'll be watching you! Remember, if you run away. I'll be right behind you. You're not going to escape!" Ken sneered.

"Yeah.. yeah." Emma said as she rolled her eyes.

Ken and Emma headed to the opposite directions. As Emma walked, she felt Ken's burning eyes watching her but she didn't look back. She saw the deli counter and stepped forward. "Excuse me!"

The lady approached her and asked what she wanted. She ordered some French bread and a pound of roast beef. She felt the man staring at her. The man kept staring at her and suddenly she couldn't take it any longer. "WHAT?"

* * *

The lady that approached the counter seemed very demanding. She ordered some French beef and some roast beef. He couldn't help but stare at her though. She looked oddly familiar but she wouldn't look at him. Just then, she yelled, "WHAT?" at him.

He should have been annoyed but as he stared at her, he couldn't. She looked a lot like Emma. However this woman had dark hair. She looked dead. She was pale and had lots of bruises and cuts on her body. He had to know though. He looked at Carl. He had the same shocked expression on his face. Carl looked at him and they both knew.

* * *

When she looked at him, the man looked a lot like Will Schuester. Just remembering him, made her heart ache. She saw another man behind him and that looked oddly like Carl Howell. She laughed at herself. She must have been going crazy! She's been seeing things. She was delusional. The man opened his mouth.

"Will Schuester! Your food is ready!" the lady behind the counter said.

Emma looked at him. Oh my god it was Will. He couldn't see her like this. He didn't want him to get hurt anymore. Ken will only make things worse and she didn't want anyone to suffer. She was fine suffering by herself. Or that's at least what she told herself.

* * *

When the lady said my name, the woman looked up in shock. 'She knows me!' he thought. Will grabbed his stuff and the lady next to me had her back turned to me.

"Emma... Emma. Is that you?" He asked with so much hopefulness.

She heard him say her name. He said it again. He said it with so much hopefulness and love that she had to turn to him. His face lit up.

"Emma! It is you!" Will grabbed her and hugged her.

Will released her finally and really looked at her. "My god Emma! What happened? Did Ken hurt you?

Emma ignored the question. "Will! You need to get out of here! He can't see you with me. He'll only hurt you. I don't want you suffering with me. I've already suffered a lot. So it doesn't matter anymore for me. Please just go!"

"No please. I need you! I love you." Will pleaded.

Emma looked at him. "Love? What is love? I don't know anymore. I've lost the feeling. Actually, I've lost all feelings." Emma laughed. "Just go please."

Will was shocked. His Emma was lifeless. She lost hope. "Emma please. Please!"

Emma looked into his eyes. She saw love, hurt, passion, but mostly love. A thing that she hasn't seen in a very long time. It felt unnatural to her. But she remembered all the things that Will and her has done. She was about to reply when she heard a voice said, "Emma?"

_So yeah. End of Chapter 10. Well at least Will found Emma. Please Review. Enjoyed the reviews from last time! _


	11. Chapter 11

_She was about to reply when she heard a voice said, "Emma?"  
_

Emma turned around. It was Ken Tanaka, the angriest she has ever seen him. He looked at Will.

"Will Schuester! How dare you. Emma! Come over here!" However, Will pulled Emma closer to him, hugging her closer than ever, afraid that she will leave him. Then, Ken pulled out a gun. Screams filled the air.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Ken yelled. Everybody was on the floor in seconds.

"EMMA! GET OVER HERE!" He pointed it closer. "I SAID GET OVER HERE!"

Emma was crying. She had to go to him. She didn't want anybody to get hurt especially the man that she loved the most. She removed Will's arms around her and stepped closer to Ken.

"Emma. Emma.. please don't! I can't lose you again. Please... I- I love you.." Will cried.

Emma was crying. "Please Will. Let me go. I don't want to drag any more people in my already screwed up life. Plus I don't want you to get hurt." With that, Emma walked slowly to Ken. "That's better." Ken smiled.

Emma looked at him with so much hatred in her eyes. They walked out as Ken held her tightly, with him pointing the gun at others as they exited. Emma kept her head low as she heard Will shouting for her. When she heard Ken opening the car, she ran away. She ran away as fast as she can feeling the adrenaline rush in her body. She quickly hid behind a wall. Emma spotted a big stick on the ground. She picked it up an looked around the corner. She heard footsteps approaching her but stopped. It headed the other direction. She looked around the corner and saw that it was just an ordinary guy.

"EMMA! I KNOW YOU"RE OUT THERE!" She then saw a bunch of police cars coming. Somebody must have called them. She looked around the corner and saw her chance to escape to the police. She ran and ran trying to reach the cars. She stopped suddenly. A big shock of pain bolted to her. She looked down and saw blood oozing down from her stomach. Her knees unbuckled and she collapsed into the hot hard cement. She looked up and her vision became blurrier. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Ken being handcuffed and Will's strong arms picking her up. She felt like it was heaven.

* * *

Emma woke up. The first thing she saw was where she was a couple of weeks ago. It was in a white room. She was back in the hospital and was glad that she was. She then saw a man holding her hands. It was Will. He was crying. "Will..." Emma mumbled.  
"EMMA!" Will cried. "Emma.. You're awake!"  
Emma opened her eyes wider and smiled groggily. "Hi..."

Will smiled even wider. "Hi!" His smile illuminating his face even further.

"Will, I'm sorry for saying all those things to you. I didn't mean them. I was going crazy and my life was a mess. I thought there was nothing left living for and then i saw you again. I didn't mean what i said about love because the truth is, I love you. I love you with all my heart and you actually cared enough about me to go after me. You waited for me when i was with Carl and you haven't stopped fighting for me ever since. No one has ever done that for me."

Will looked at her with loving eyes. "Oh Em. Come here." He urged her closer. "You were always worth fighting for. I'm sorry for all the things that has happened to you. But now, I've got you all to myself and no one can stop that. I love you Emma Pillsbury." He looked at her and cupped her face gently. He moved his face closer to hers and their lips touched. It first started off as a light delicate kiss but soon grew more passionate. Emma opened her mouth surprising both her and Will. Will's mouth opened as well and their tongues danced together in unity. They soon pulled apart due to the lack of oxygen. They both smiled in contentment and Emma put her head against his chest.

"Well you're awake now." Both of them jumped away. "Sorry for scaring you guys. I'm glad that you're safe now." Dr. Reynolds said. "Well, just checking on you. I'll let you two lovebirds get back."

Dr. Reynolds left leaving Emma and Will blushing like crazy.  
Just then, Emma remembered something. "Will! Ken! He's going to be coming back after me!"

"Emma, don't worry. He's in prison. There is not a chance that he is not going to stay there for a very long time. All those people and even policemen saw what happened. There's a lot of witnesses. Plus he blackmailed a lot of people. He's not getting away with anything. To add to that, I'll make sure that nothing ever happens to you. Not as long as i live. I will spend all my life protecting you. That i will promise."

"You always know how to make me feel better, Will." Emma hugged him again. Will pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Carl entered clearing his throat. Emma looked up. "Can you give me a minute alone with Carl please?"

"Yeah sure thing." Will walked out smacking his shoulder lightly.

When Will left, the room became very quiet. Both of them didn't know what to say. That was until Emma cleared her throat. "Hi."

"Hi. Umm.. look I'm really sorry for all the things that happened. I didn't know what came over me. I'm really sorry for running you over. I was forced to and i feel really bad about that. I hope you can forgive me." Carl looked up apologetically.

"Carl. I heard about everything that has happened. Will told me. Plus, you're a good, no great man. I'm sorry for the turn of events that occurred. I didn't want it to end this way."

"It's not your fault. You're a wonderful woman Emma. I'm glad that you find love. Will is a great man for you. You found happiness. What kind of man would I be to stand in the way of that? Look, after everything that has happened, we should forget all the bad things that happened."

"Yeah you're right. But Carl, look. You're a wonderful man and someday, you're going to find a great woman that is the right for you."

"Do you really think so?"

Emma smiled. "I know so."

"Thank you Emma." He pressed a kiss on her forehead and they both said their goodbyes.

Will entered in the room. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just didn't like that it ended up like this."

"Hey its not your fault. Hey, remembered the last time you were here. I asked you something."

Emma giggled. "Yes i would still like to go out on a date with you."

"How about Friday? The doctor said you could be released on Monday. That could give you a chance to relax and heal for a little bit. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great!"

_Yey! Emma's safe! So Will and Emma are back together. How did you like Carl and Emma's farewell saying? So Ken is locked up and Emma is safe and sound. Please review. I want to know what you guys are thinking about it._


	12. Chapter 12

Emma came home from the hospital. During her stay at the hospital, Will would not leave her side. He did that once and he found out that she disappeared. He didn't want a repeat of that. But other than his over protectiveness, both of them are very happy and content with each other. Emma was given 2 weeks off so she can rest and recover from her traumatic experience. The doctor said she needed one week off but Figgins insisted; not that Emma had a problem with that. However, Will had to come back in a week. McKinley was short-staffed and Figgins couldn't really afford anymore to lose anymore employees. Both Will and Emma tried not to think of that and instead focused on spending their times together. They mostly snuggled, chatted, laughed, walked in the park, and made each other smile. Everyday, they fell even more in love with each other. How that was possible was unknown. Everyday with Will was like therapy for Emma. Spending time with him wiped her past a little bit away each time. She wasn't thinking about Ken or her other traumatic experiences, but just staring into Will's dreamy eyes and getting lost in it.

Will had to go home for just a bit to get ready for their first date. This was the first time that they were going to be separated for more than 5 minutes. That was when Will had to go the department store to get some appliances. Both of them missed each other company's already but they reminded themselves that they were going to see each other again.

Emma had a hard time of choosing clothes. She wanted to look really nice for Will but not too fancy. She would surely stand out. She didn't like that. She looked at all her dresses in her closet and couldn't find the right one. Just then, she remembered something. She went to the coat closet and behind all the jackets and sweaters was a yellow dress. It was a strapless dandelion colored dress. She put it on. It was perfect. It stopped at her knees and it had a wonderful neckline. Emma looked at the mirror. It was a gorgeous dress. However, something bothered her. Along her arms and legs were bruises and cuts. Will never saw them before. She didn't want him to see it so she wore sweaters and sweatpants when spending time with him. She was able to cover the ones on her face with some makeup. She grabbed a sweater from the closet and put it on. She also went to her cabinet and grabbed some stockings. 'There, her bruises and cuts were not shown anymore, unless you look very closely.' Emma then grabbed her curler and started curling her hair. '3 minutes and 45 seconds left until Will arrives at her apartment. Not that she was counting.' Emma looked at the mirror content of her look for today. She looked at her watch. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1...' She heard a knock on the door. 'Right on time' she thought.

She opened the door and outside was none other than Will Schuester.

'Hey.. Emma. Wow.. You look beautiful." Will stuttered. Emma couldn't help but blush.

"You don't look that bad yourself too. You cleaned up pretty well." Emma replied.

"Well, I could look at you here all day but we have reservations. So..." Will extended his arm. Emma put her arm through and they walked to the car.

"Hey, where are we going? I'm going to guess. Breadsticks?" Emma smirked.

"Not quite! It's a surprise! You have to wait and see!" Will smiled.

"God I hate surprises. I hate waiting."

"Didn't you always tell me that patience is a virtue."

"Well sometimes, I don't follow my own advice."

"Wow. Some type of a guidance counselor." Will laughed. Emma looked at him and hit his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Will pretended to be hurt.

"That's for being mean to me."

"You deserved it!" Emma slapped him again after he said that. The car swerved a little bit.

"Okay new rule! Never hit a driver!"

"Fine. But you got lucky this time. You're going to get it next time."

About five minutes later, they were nearing their destination. When they were stuck behind a red light, Will pulled out a handkerchief. "What is that for?" Emma asked.

"You have to put it on." Will said.

Emma looked at it hesitantly. "Come on Em. I washed it several times." Emma stared at him and put it on.

"This is really weird to be blind like this. I swear if you let me trip or walk me towards a tree, I'm going to kill you. I love you but not going to help you when that happens."

Will laughed. 'God she was wonderful!' "Don't worry Em. Trust me! Ooo, here we are."

Emma heard Will get out of the car and close the door. It was a complete silence until she heard Will open her side of the door and felt his hand grab her hand. She took it and he helped her up. "No peeking Em."

"I won't I promise." They started walking. She felt grass underneath. They were going to picnic. They walked for a couple more yards when Will let go of her hand.

"Okay. You can look now." Emma untied the handkerchief off of her head quickly and looked around. Tears formed as she looked at it. Lanterns hanged off trees and there was a table. The table had a tablecloth. A white tablecloth. On top was a candle. There was a bucket that contained champagne and two dinner plates across from each other. A couple of feet from the table was a violinist. Emma looked at Will. 'How did she get such a man as wonderful as him' Emma wondered.

Emma was speechless and Will started to worry. "Emma, is this okay?"

"Okay? Will, this is amazing and so wonderful! I can't believe this. I love this so much. But, how did you find time to do all this?"

"You know those daily department store errands, well they weren't really errands. I had to make sure that everything was perfect. I made some phone calls and all so you won't find out about this."

"Wow, Will. This is definitely perfect. I can't spot anything that is not in place. Except for that crooked fork." Emma smiled.

"Thanks for ruining the moment Em." Will sarcastically said.

"Come here." Emma grabbed Will and kissed him delicately on the lips. She pulled away quickly.

"Your dinner awaits Ms. Pillsbury." Will bowed pointing his hand towards the table. Emma walked towards the table. She heard Will pacing behind her and the next thing she knew was he overtook him. He ran to the table and pulled the chair out.

"You didn't have to do that." Emma said as she sat.

"Of course I had to. Everything has to be perfect especially for my lady."

Emma blushed. She loved the sound of that. "Thanks Will. So what shall we be eating?"

"Well, why don't you ask the waiter?" Emma looked up and it was none other than Finn.

"Finn! This is a lovely surprise." Emma beamed brightly.

"Hi Ms. Pillsbury. Yeah so Mr. Schue asked me to be the waiter so here I am. So, I have some salads here for you." Finn put down two plates of salad on the table. "Your main course will be here shortly." Finn then left.

"Wow, he sounds umm.. very proper." Emma said.

"Yeah. Rachel kept teaching him how to waiter correctly." Will smiled.

"I just have to ask. Where is he getting all these food?"

"Well, remember the not quite answer I gave you, well Breadsticks is just across the street. We just have to make sure to return the plates when we get back."

Emma laughed. "Will this is wonderful! This is the best first date ever. You really went all out. I love it. Thank you so much for everything." Emma looked at him gratefully.

"Emma, I love you. I will do everything I can do to make you happy. Don't forget that." Will smiled.

Just then, Finn came with two plates of pasta and a basket of breadsticks on the tray. "Ms. Pillsbury, here's a spaghetti Bolognese with no dairy in it at all." Emma looked at Will, thankful for what he has done. "And for you Mr. Schue, a spaghetti Bolognese as well. And here's some complimentary breadsticks. Enjoy your dinner."

Emma looked at Will. "Wow. This looks delicious." Emma and Will ate their dinner laughing and talking about school and the glee club. They finished their dinners and Finn filled their glass with more wine.

Will raised his glass. "Here's a toast to us. How we will be together for a very long time as I cherish every moment with you. Emma, you're amazing and has been with me all the way and with that I thank you. Here's to you as well. Cheers!"

Emma smiled. "Cheers!" They drank the wine in silence.

"So, how would you like to dance with me?" Will said as he got up.

"I would love to!" Emma got up and followed Will. Will grabbed her by the hands and Emma rested her head on his chest. Together, they danced in unity, swaying in every beat. Will silently sang the lyrics to her ear and Emma closed her eyes relishing the moment. Emma looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Em!" Will smiled. Then together, they moved their heads closer and kissed each other. They broke apart and continued swaying along to the music. They both knew that today was officially the best day of their lives. They both knew that they were never going to let go of each other anytime soon.

_So here's some Wemma goodness. Thanks for the reviews! Do you guys want me to continue or just stop here?_


	13. Chapter 13

Two days after Emma's amazing date with Will, she finds herself alone in her house. Will was at work due to Figgins' demands. Being alone gave you a time to think. For Emma's case, she thought about her past. Will being with her was a distraction from everything that has happened. But, he's not here. Emma tried to think of something else but found that she couldn't. Her mind was remembering all the events that took place, starting from the car accident all the way to Ken's house. She sat down on her bed trying to ignore all the pain. Warm tears cascaded down her face. Emma was angry and hurt. Then, she couldn't hold it any longer. Emma started screaming and yelling.

"You son of a bitch!" Emma cried. What she remembers the most was Ken's aggressive handle of her and his nightly rape. Emma threw everything in plain sight like the phone. She shattered mirrors and kicked the walls. She kept punching the walls around her house and her fist was throbbing. Blood started to appear but she didn't feel anything. She looked at the broken mirror in front of her. Emma knew that she was a broken woman who just tried to hide it inside, hoping that it will go away. She knew though that it was not going to happen. She needed to see someone and talk to it about someone. She wasn't ready for that yet though. She didn't know if she would ever be ready. She couldn't do anything about it really. So she did what she had always done when she was at Ken's house. She grabbed her razor and slashed her wrist until she felt content. She did feel better, but not enough. Emma grabbed a towel and wiped all the blood of. Some of the bruises and cuts from Ken faded, but can still be vividly seen.

* * *

Will was in school and couldn't concentrate whatsoever. He kept thinking of Emma and how she must be doing right now. Even his students noticed that something was happening. Will couldn't teach properly because he kept getting distracted. He kept messing up the differences between ser and estar and his students kept correcting him. So, he issued a study hall time so he wouldn't have to do anything. He wanted to call her but it would be inappropriate to do so during class. He would have to wait to do it during lunch or after school. Will wanted to get home early but he had glee practice and they haven't had a proper practice in the past two weeks and Regionals was coming soon. He knew that he had to do it. Being with Emma the last week has been blissfully amazing but something didn't feel right. He had this awkward feeling in his gut that something was not right. He pondered over it for a minute and decided to shake it out, laughing at himself for thinking like that. He already had lots of stress from work and glee club. Will looked at the stack of papers on the table. 'Damn he had a lot of papers to grade,' he thought. That could always keep his mind off of things and decided to start grading it. Just then, the bell rang telling everybody that it was lunch time. He grabbed his paper bag and locked his room. He made his way to the teachers' lounge. When he entered, the room became dead silent. He realized that he hadn't been here the past week and everyone knew why. It was in the news and everyone knew what happened to Emma Pillsbury and where Will has been. Will cleared his throat and tried to spot a table. He looked around and spotted an empty table. It was the table that he and Emma always sat on and he sat on his usual chair. He opened the bag and pulled out the contents of the bag. He spotted a note that was in his lunch.

_I'll miss you! Hope you have a great day. Love, Emma_

Will smiled when he saw this. He started eating his peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a big grin on his face. Occasionally, he would look down on the note increasing his smile even more. He looked around and noticed that everyone kept looking at him. When they realized that he was looking at them, they turned their heads quickly, trying to pretend that they were minding their own business. Will went back to eating his lunch but couldn't take it any longer. He could feel the glare from all of his co-workers. He put all of his food back to the bag and headed out. Once he left, the lounge became very loud again and he swore he could hear his name and Emma's being said. He stepped out of the school and pulled out his phone. He called her and it immediately went to voicemail. He called again and it went to voicemail. The school bell rang warning that it was time to go back to class. He cleared his thoughts and decided that there wasn't anything wrong. She must not have plugged the phone. Will entered the school again and headed to class.

* * *

Emma looked around the house. It was a complete mess. Before the incident, she would have panicked and started to clean everything up, but right now, that was in the back of her mind. She didn't care. She kept feeling Ken's hands on her and she just wanted it gone. She kept punching the wall again and she screamed in pain. She felt her wrist. When she moved, it just made her want to scream in pain even more. She must have broken it. She changed out of her clothes and put on new ones. She re-applied new make-up, thankful that she only injured her left hand but not her right. She exited the house and went to the doctor to get a cast.

* * *

Will was thankful that the bell had rung marking that it was the end of school. He only had glee club practice before he can go home to Emma. He grabbed his stuff from his room and headed to glee club practice. When he entered, there was a big banner that said, WELCOME BACK, MR. SCHUE!" Just then, all the glee clubbers yelled out, "SURPRISE!" He looked at them with shocked faces.

"Thanks guys. You know I was only gone for a couple of weeks! But I'm grateful." Will beamed.

"No problem Mr. Schue. We just missed you." Kurt said.

"Well we did indeed miss you. But now we need to practice. For the time being that you were gone, I have been researching songs that will go great with the rest of the pieces. I think that you will be pleased with the choices that I have chosen as it reflects on our journey together through the difficulties that we faced while still using classical artists such as the legendary Barbara Streisand and Judy Garland." Rachel rambled while the rest of the glee club groaned.

"Well Rachel. Looks like you have been researching pretty hard. I'll look at the set list later but for now, I just want to know what you have been doing the past couple of weeks while I was gone."

The whole conversation of what the glee club did took the whole class time and Will was grateful that no one mentioned about Emma's condition at all. He looked at his watch and told of his students that it was time to go and he'll be seeing them tomorrow. Rachel walked up to him and handed him stack of papers regarding the set list she has researched. Will faked a smile and Rachel walked away. Will locked the room and ran to his car eager to return to Emma. Mostly he was worried. When he came to her house, he noticed that her car was gone. 'Where did she go, I wonder?' He got out of the car and entered her house. He looked inside and was shocked by the mess. The house was a mess and the walls were dented and paint was chipped. On one part of the wall, there were some blood stains. Will started to panic. There were glass on the floor and he had to be careful where he stepped. Will pulled out his phone to call the police, when he heard the door slam. He hurriedly walked to the door where he spotted Emma staring at the wall.

"EMMA!" Will shouted. "Hey, where have you been?"

Emma held up her left hand showing him a cast.

"My god! What happened?"

"It's nothing. Look I have to clean this room up."

"Em..."

"Look we'll talk later. I just have to clean everything up. It's a mess." Emma walked past him and grabbed a broom and started to sweep everything up. Will wanted to press the issue more but she was cleaning and decided to talk to her about it later. He entered the bathroom when he saw a razor. He picked it up and looked at it. It was covered in blood. 'No she couldn't have. Not my Emma.' he thought. Against his better judgment, he walked out of the room where he spotted Emma mindlessly picking up the glass on the floor.

"Emma?"

Emma looked up at Will. Will held up the razor and Emma just stared at it in shock. She was caught.

* * *

_So since there was a lot of Wemma fluff from last time, I had to add a little bit of drama. I mean Emma has been in a traumatic experience and it's natural for her to have all these bottled anger inside of her. So please review! I would love to hear you comments._


	14. Chapter 14

_Emma looked up at Will. Will held up the razor and Emma just stared at it in shock. She was caught._

"That's a razor Will!" Emma said.

"I know it's a razor Emma. I just want to know why there are blood traces on it. What's going on?" Will questioningly said.

"Look Will." Emma was panicking. She needed to find an excuse really fast. She couldn't tell him. She was too afraid. "I was shaving earlier and I cut myself."

"Emma?" Will still didn't believe her. After everything that has happened, there was a chance that she would have done this.

"Come here Will." She lifted her pant leg up and showed him. There were traces of cuts there.

"Oh okay." Will moved in to kiss her but Emma tilted her head. Will stopped. "Emma, is everything okay?"

"Oh, everything is fine." Emma lied. The truth was that she was not fine. Sure, being with Will the last couple of days was everything she had hoped for. But taking time to think about the past events, just made everything the opposite. She was not fine and she didn't know that she will ever be. Just then, Will scooted closer to Emma bringing his arms around her. Emma saw this and immediately jumped up.

"Uh... Look at all the mess here. I really have to get it cleaned up. Umm... thanks for visiting me today. Could you please leave so I can clean all of this up and sort?"

"Did I do anything?" Will said. Emma had been acting awkwardly and he wouldn't even let him touch her.

"No. I just need to be alone." Emma walked up and opened the door. That was Will's cue to leave but as he left, Emma saw a hurt expression on his face.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow I guess. Figgins said that you would be coming back tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess he Amy delivered her baby today. So I have to get back. I'll see you tomorrow." Emma then closed the door. She looked around. Her life was a mess. She looked at everybody on the news that had been raped and they didn't seem like her. They weren't as messed up as her. Emma began to think that something was wrong with her. She saw Will's hurt expression when he left. Emma loved him but the truth was that she was scared. When he touched her, he immediately remembered of Ken touching her. She was scared and angry inside. Emma gave a deep sigh. She looked at the mess and began to clean things up. About an hour and a half later, she looked at her house and it was spotless. The mess was cleared up and there were no more traces of damage to her house at all. Oh how she wished she could say the same to herself. She decided that it was time to clean up. She entered the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Emma began to cry. She began having flashbacks of the nightly events that took place in the house behind the warehouse. She could feel the callous touch of Ken's hand all over her. The smell of the sweat filling her nose and the sound of his deep voice erupting her mind. She needed to get him off of her. She kept scrubbing and scrubbing herself but she just couldn't get him off of her. The rubbing and hot water combined made her skin become aggravated and red. She just wanted him off. Emma sat down on the tub wondering what the hell did she do to deserve this. Ten minutes later, Emma felt satisfied. She had rubbed her skin raw but she didn't feel him anymore. At least, not right now. Looking at the clock, she noticed that it was already late and she needed to head to work tomorrow. She hopped into bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

"_Hey Emmster!" Ken snarled._

_ Emma looked up. Ken was standing there with no shirt on looking at her. He walked closer to her and grabbed her wrist. He twisted her wrist and she screamed in pain. "By the time I'm done, you'll be screaming my name! Come here."_

_ Emma tried to run away but her body strength lacked Ken's amount of body strength by a lot. "You can't run from me. When are you going to give up? You've been trying to run away every night now and still, you can't run away? When the hell are you going to give up?"_

_ "NEVER!" Emma shouted._

_ "We'll see about that!" Ken smirked. He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her down against the bed. He became on top of her. "You know that you're so hot!" Ken ripped open her shirt leaving her half naked. Ken started to suck her nipples and cup her breasts with his hands. _

_ "PLEASE STOP! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Emma pleaded._

_` That didn't help a thing. "You know you want it Em! Now shut up!" He unzipped his pants and removed them. He also removed his underwear and Ken lied on top of Emma without any clothes on. "Now show me that you want me." Emma turned her face not looking at him. She felt her hand being grabbed. "You want to touch me!" Her hand was being forced to touch his erection. Emma tried to be forceful but the more she tried, the more she got hurt. She then felt a sharp pain on her face. Ken had a belt and had hit her. He tied her hands together. "Show me how loud you can get!" Ken entered her hard and Emma felt her head bump the wall hard. "Show me you son of a bitch." All Emma could do was plead to get out but nothing happened._

* * *

"PLEASE DON'T!" Emma shouted. She sat up immediately. Sweat dripping down on her face. She looked around making sure that it was not real. It eventually sunk to her that it was only a nightmare. She calmed herself down. She slid under the covers and closed her eyes.

Again, she had the same nightmare. She couldn't sleep. She didn't want to relive those events again. She got up and turned on her lights. She put on a bathrobe and made her way to the kitchen. There, she grabbed a glass of water. Water didn't help though. She looked in her pantry. On the right corner were several bottles of whiskey. She looked at it. 'What the hell?' She found an opportunity to drown her sorrows and it was in whiskey. She grabbed it and opened it. She was about to grab a glass but decided against it. She was going to drink the whole thing anyway. She started drinking it but then felt this burn in her throat. 'Damn it was strong.' But she felt better. She started drinking it even more. 'Here's to me.' She raised the bottle up in the air. 'Here's to me for being such a stupid, crazy person who got fucked and is now having the time of her life! CHEERS!' She laughed at it and started hiccupping. She looked at the bottle. There was none left. "Damn it." She got up and immediately fell back down. The room was going round in circles. She still kept laughing and hiccupping. She got up with the bottle in her hand. She heard a big crash and noticed that the bottle disappeared from her hands. "I did a magic trick!" 'Now, where did that bottle go?' She continued walking and kept wobbling side to side. She fell again and caused her to laugh even more. Her stomach started to feel queasy though. She crawled to the bathroom fast. Her stomach erupted and she threw up in the toilet. She just made it. She threw up more than once and looked around. Emma started to get sleepy and the world became black.

_So Emma wasn't as good as she thought she was. Thanks Ellie for the constructive criticism. I researched it a little bit more. The next chapters is going to contain more of the effects of a traumatic experience. Please review. I really appreciate them. They help me be a better writer and encourage me to write faster too._


	15. Chapter 15

The piercing sun rays illuminated the inside of Emma Pillsbury's house. The sun eventually reached the inside of the bathroom, twitching Emma awake. Emma groggily got up, feeling the sharp pain in her head and the uneasy feeling of her stomach. She looked around and for a minute, she was lost. The surrounding around her was very peculiar and was used to the dark pitched walls of the bedroom that faced the warehouse. Eventually, her mind started working and was able to process her surroundings. That was when she noticed she was in the bathroom. She also remembered that today was her first day back at work and she could not be late! She looked at the clock. 'Shit!' She only had 30 minutes to get to school. It was a good thing she only lived 3 minutes away from school. She looked at her closet and was having a hard time of choosing what to wear. She looked at her legs and there were still gashes on her legs. Her arms were also covered with them too. She needed to be completely clothed. Having her skin exposed was too much for her and whenever the wind blew, the naked parts of her body felt it and gave her an uneasy feeling. After careful consideration, she picked out a long sleeve blouse and black capris that matched the shade of her hair. Every time she looked at the mirror, she barely recognized herself. She applied more eyeliner than usual really matching her already velvet black hair. Emma only had 10 minutes left before school started. Walking out, she grabbed a granola bar and headed out. She made sure to lock the door three times making sure it was lock. She got into her car and drove to McKinley. Along the way, she spotted a silver Ford truck that was very similar to that of Ken's. This caused her heart to pound fast and before she knew it, her foot stepped on the gas fast. She reached McKinley a minute earlier than usual. She parked the car and pressed her head back. She wasn't really prepared to face people and become the center of attention. She wanted to be a face in the crowd like she always was. She was isolated from the world and wanted to maintain that. She sighed heavily. She got out of the car and spotted Will's car pulling in his usual parking space. She saw Will spot her and his eyes widened at the sight of her. Emma turned her head quickly, locked her door, and walked away as fast as she could without running. She could hear Will's voice calling her but she was determined to walk into the building without him catching up to her. Emma entered McKinley and made her way to her room. The bell rang and she was thankful. That meant that she didn't get to see Will. She looked at the appointments scheduled and felt grateful that she only had two today. Rachel and a new kid named Luke. Work before was lunch was very lonely and boring. But Emma didn't care. She loved just sitting there in silence, looking out at the filled parking lots. Just as long as no one bothered her, she was okay. The bell rang indicating that it was lunch time. She was searching for her lunch when it dawned on her that she forgot lunch. She only brought breakfast which she ate 2 hours ago. She didn't want to eat in the lounge but the school rules were that if you bought lunch, you couldn't eat it at your room. She didn't know why and she was going to make sure she knew why. She grabbed her wallet and walked out of the room.

Emma walked down the familiar steps of McKinley and stepped into the cafeteria. Everybody turned to look at her. There were three things that caused this. First, Emma always brought her lunch and never ever stepped a foot in the cafeteria at all. Second, news of a guidance counselor with ginger red hair, doe-eyes, and was about 5'4'' was abducted. She was the only guidance counselor in Ohio that matched that description. Third, her appearance totally changed. She had black hair now and she wore pants to school. Emma ignored their looks and bought her food. She went to the teachers' lounge and again, everyone looked at her. This happened every single day. She was always the center of attention and she ate her food quietly. She could hear her name being said in their conversations. Emma hated the pitiful looks that she had seen from the people's eyes. She didn't want their pity. All she wanted was to be alone.

On a Wednesday, she did her usual routine and went to lunch. She sat at her usual table. She saw Will looking up at her but she didn't want to sit next to him. She saw Will stare at her in confusion from the corner of her eye. She also saw him get up and made his way to her table. Emma started eating pretending that she didn't notice Will. It was only when she heard Will clear his throat did she look up.

"Can I sit here?" Will asked.

Emma wanted to say no really bad. She really wanted to be alone. But she didn't him to take it the wrong way and cause him to be hurt again. She couldn't do that. Just because she was hurting doesn't mean that she needed to take it out on others. "Sure."

Will sat down and eyed her suspiciously. "I see that you've changed your wardrobe these last couple of days. It's a different look on you but you still look good."

Emma smiled. "Thank you." After that, they remained silent and Emma stared at the window when she was eating lunch.

"Well well. If it isn't the used-to-be-ginger-haired-orangutan. What? Turned goth on us? Good thing. Hated seeing that hair of yours before. Being with Ken did you wonders huh? And I see that you're glowing. Not a virgin anymore? Ken took that didn't he? Did you enjoy it?" Sue smirked.

"Sue.." Will warned.

"What? I'm just congratulating her. She finally made love to someone! Ken must have been treating you nicely."

Emma couldn't take it any longer. While saying the things she did, she saw flashbacks of her life then. "SUE! Just shut the hell up! You don't know what kind of hell I've been through." Emma lifted the sleeves of her shirt. "See that. That's for getting abused every single day. And every night, I get fucked! Every single night! I pleaded so damn hard and still, NO! You don't know what you're talking about! Save everybody some trouble and shut that damn trap of yours!"

The whole room went dead silent and the sound of the lawn mower could be heard. Emma couldn't take it anymore. She got up and ran to her room. She closed the door and cried. She heard her door open and before that person even began talking, she knew immediately who it was.

"Will. I really need to be alone right now."

"Emma. Please let me help you. You've been pushing me away lately and I just don't know what to do. Let you or force you to talk to me. I've been feeling so helpless. I can see you spiraling down Em. Please let me help you." Will pleaded.

"Look Will. I really appreciate everything that you have been doing for me but I've already spiraled down a long time ago. I don't think that there's any way that you could be helping me anymore."

"Em. This is scaring me. I love you and I won't just sit still when I see the person that I love so much is spiraling down like you are now. I want to be able to talk to you and I want to help you. Let me help you get back to your feet."

"Will. I'm so scared. Every time I go to sleep, I keep having flashbacks of what he did to me at night. And I can't sleep. In the morning when I wake up, I feel lost because I keep thinking that I'm still at Ken's house. I was driving this morning when I saw a truck just like his and I sped through the streets to run away from that. I had to double check my doors to make sure it was locked because I feel so insecure and everywhere I go, I always look around to make sure he's not there. Whenever someone touches me, I have to scrub my skin raw because I can feel him touching me everywhere!" Fresh new tears began to appear as she said that. "Please leave Will. I really need to deal with this by myself."

"Emma..."

"Please! Please Will."

"No! When are you going to stop pushing people away? I thought that we were in a committed relationship! No secrets!"

"But Will..."

"No buts Em! I'm going to stay with you in your apartment to make sure you didn't do anything stupid!"

"I haven't been doing anything stupid!"

"Oh really. How about..." Will grabbed her wrist and put up her sleeves. "Emma you can't fool me. I know you've been cutting. It hurts me so much. When I saw you with your cuts and bruises in your arms, it took all the power that I had to not go to the prison and kill Ken myself. When I heard that you were... raped... every night, I wanted to break down and cry. So please don't push me away because I'm the only one you have right now and you need me like I need you! Why did you start cutting anyway?"

"I don't know. After the first night that Ken, you know, I started doing it. It just felt so good! I was able to release anything. Nothing else mattered. I started doing it more. After I got rescued, I started having flashbacks. I did it again but this time I felt no pain. These last few days, I've been emotionally and physically numb. I just wanted to feel something. I don't know why I'm saying this to you."

Will opened his mouth to speak but the bell rang. It was time to get back to class. After Will left, Emma went back to her seat. Rachel came in just about then. She was now a regular and so was Luke. Rachel was explaining her problems about Finn and the lack of performance quality the rest of the glee clubbers were giving. Emma though couldn't concentrate. She used to enjoy giving guidance to people. It made her feel good about herself. Knowing that she was able to solve other people's problems. Even when Luke came in, Emma still didn't give a good advice. She just asked both Luke and Rachel to come in tomorrow. The things that she used to enjoy weren't so fun anymore. When the bell rang, Emma grabbed all of her stuff and ran to her car. She didn't want Will catching up with her. She got into her car and headed home. Along the way, she noticed a liquor store along the way. After considering it for a moment, she pulled into the parking lot. She grabbed 3 bottles of whiskey and a bottle of tequila. It helped her sleep and she didn't know what else she could use. After she had bought the liquors, she went home. As she entered her house, the weight of the day dawned on her, and exhaustion covered her whole body. The soft cushion of her bed caused her eyes to flutter close and before she knew it, her entire body shut down. Her life flashed in her dreams. The first scene that played was her entering the dairy farm. She was a very happy girl entering that farm but it suddenly skipped to her brother pushing her into a run-off lagoon. Emma's eyes moved for a bit but she still remained sleep. The next scene was her life as a teen. Every single day, she did the same thing over and over again. People ridiculed her and she was always by herself. Her only companion was the janitor and that was because she helped him clean the school. Her dream then moved into a next scene. However, the scene that played was what was keeping her awake all weekend and all week. The sound of Ken's deep voice and her crying pleas. Emma couldn't take it any longer. She woke up again with sweat dripping down her face and her heart pounding. She eyed the liquor that sat next to her. Emma did buy those for a reason. She uncapped the whiskey and started drinking it. It wasn't as strong as yesterday but she didn't care. She just needed something to drown her sorrows in. By the time she was ¾ done with it, a person knocked. If Emma wasn't drunk, she would have known who it was. But right now, her brain wasn't really working. She grabbed the whiskey bottle and opened the door. It was of course Will.

"Hey Will! Fancy seeing you here!" Emma hiccupped. "Join me and my friend Jack Daniels!" Emma stepped back and fell backwards. Will ran to her immediately to help her get up.

"Emma! What the hell? Why are you drunk?" Will said exasperated.

"What's wrong? It's just a typical Wednesday afternoon." Emma grabbed the bottle to drink more. Will was shocked at how fast she chugged it. He then noticed that the bottle was nearing the empty mark.

"Emma. Did you just drink that whole bottle?"

"YUP! Ooo! I ran out. Need to get some more. I'm going to set a record for the most bottle of whiskey drank in a day. It's going to be fun!"

Emma turned away to leave and was walking in an odd manner stumbling several times. Will grabbed her hand though. "Emma. No. You've had enough to drink. I think that you need to get to bed."

"NO! I'm not done yet!"

"Emma!" Will didn't want to do it but he had to be forceful with her to get her to stop. Emma ignored him and kept trying to pull from his grasp. Will knew what he had to do. He grabbed her by the waist and carried her to her bedroom.

"Get your hands off of me!" Emma cried. "KEN! Get your hands off of me!"

Will thought his heart just broke when Emma screamed that. Especially hearing her say Ken's name. He imagined her saying that every time he does something to her. He quietly set her down and noticed that she was fast asleep. He stroked her face as tears roamed his face. She was hurting, he could tell. She never drank. His Emma was still terrified and she kept remembering Ken. As he sat there and looked at her, his Emma was gone and he swore to himself that starting from now, he would do everything to get her back and standing on her feet. He would do anything for her.

_End of Chapter 15. Hope you enjoy it again. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you write more of them. Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys! Sorry for the really late update. School just started and I have been loaded with homework! Thanks for hanging in with me._

Three hours later, Emma found herself lying on her bed, with her work clothes still on. She tried to remember what happened but she couldn't. She got up and walked out to the hallway. She kept walking and walking until she reached the kitchen. She saw a man standing there that looked a lot like a Will. She greeted him a wave and continued forward. A few seconds later, reality hit her. She halted to a stop and looked behind her. Sure enough, it was not the imagination going in her head, but the real Will himself. Sometimes, whenever she saw Will, she continued on by, knowing it was just a figment of her imagination. She saw him everyday next to her when she was at Ken's. It gave her a sense of comfort. But after a while, she realized that he wasn't really there. So whenever he popped up, she decided to ignore it, knowing that it will only hurt even more. But now, Will was actually here. She didn't remember him even entering the house in the first place.

"Wi-wi-ll! Uhh.. What are you doing here?"

"Emma. I came here just before you passed out."

"Oh! Okay."

"Oh, okay? Emma, you just passed out. Shouldn't you be worried or something?"

"Will, passing out has become a daily thing for me. That's one of the symptoms of being drunk! Shouldn't you be going home by now? It's getting late."

"Look Emma. I told you that I will not leave your side until everything is figured out. I am going to be here for you whether you like it or not! You are going to let me help you and you can't stop me from doing so."

Emma saw no way to back out of this and had to cave in. "Whatever. I'm just really hungry right now so if you don't mind, I'm going to get a bite to eat." Emma walked around Will and grabbed a bite to eat. Will looked at her and let out a huge sigh. He knew that this was not going to be an easy process but he was willing to try. What the heck. He would be willing to do anything for her. He knew that in order for her to be better, she had to know how bad her condition was and get her help as soon as possible. It all sounded so easy when he first saw this but thinking about it now, it was most certainly not. Emma was always on alert and would never agree on seeing a therapist or a doctor. Will didn't realize that he had been staring into space until he heard Emma clear her throat. Will looked down on her.

"I'm going back to sleep. You can sleep on the couch. Make sure to lock the door and make sure all the windows are closed please."  
"Uh, yeah! Sure."

Emma walked away and Will found himself to be alone again. He heard her lights turn off and walked to the door to fulfill her wishes. Just as he was making sure her kitchen window was securely tightened, he heard an agonizing scream come out of Emma's window. He raced down to her side and saw Emma sitting up as sweat droplets roamed her face. "Emma! Emma!" Will sat down next to her and put his hand on top of her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Emma yelled as she jumped up and walked out the room. Will stayed there motionless. Her words stung him but he realized that it wasn't her fault. She was in pain and he was worthless to her until he took action. He decided to follow her and as he entered the living room, he saw her crouched down into a tiny little ball, her arms protectively covering her whole body. She just kept repeating the same words over and over again. "He's not here! He's not here.. He's not here..." Will swore that his heart just broke for the one hundredth time again on the exact same day. Will crept closer to her but managed to keep his distance from her, not wanting her to be worked up again.

"Emma... Emma, look at me. Please!"

Emma heard so much pain in his voice that she couldn't do anything but look up. As she did that, he so much love in his eyes and sorrow that it caused her to break down again.

Will wanted so much to hold her in his arms and whisper to her ears that everything is going to be alright. Instead, he tried to calm her down through his words. "Emma. He's not here. He will never touch you again. Emma it's okay. I'm here and I will protect you. You will always be safe with me. I will make sure that nothing can be done to you. I swear to you."

"Will... I'm so scared. I can never sleep! That's why I drink. It just relieves me of all my worries and thoughts. I can never think properly when I'm plastered like that."

"Emma. I know that you don't want to do this but I really think that you should get help. It will make everything better an-..."

"Better! So you think seeing some stupid therapist and talking about all your problems will make it better. Are you serious? You think that wanting to relive all those things is at the top of my list right now?" Emma got up and stared down at Will. "I'm sorry and I know what you're trying to do but the answer is no. I'm not going to see a therapist or a doctor. If you don't mind, this night has been a complete chaos and has drained me out. Wish me luck on getting some sleep." Emma walked away again and headed for her room.

Will leaned his head back. It went better than he thought. But he needed it to work. He didn't know what else to do. He decided, after careful consideration, that he is going to let her do what she wanted but with him observing all her moves. He wasn't going to let her out of his eyes again.

The next few days were a complete disaster. They both haven't had a complete conversation and Emma would not speak at all except to ask permission to do something. Will tried to keep his head full by diving into glee work, but it was not helping. All he could think of was Emma. Emma this and Emma that. He couldn't think at all and was always distracted.

Emma knew what she was doing to Will was not fair. But she wasn't ready yet. She knew that she would have to see a therapist in order to get better but she wasn't strong enough to talk about what happened. She knows that she wouldn't be able to and would just be a complete waste of time to do so. She was hurting in the inside. A part of her wanted to tell him all the things she wanted to say but the other side won't let her. Every night was really hard for her. Whenever she would freak out and blame him for everything, she would see the despair and sadness in his eyes. It pained her to know that she was causing all of that. It was rare for Will to not have the spark in his eyes but now, it was rare to even see it. And Emma knew it was all her fault. She would always observe him during work and see that he was always distracted.

Two weeks after the whole fiasco, Emma arrived at the teacher's lounge to see Will sitting down with the new English teacher, Holly. Emma noticed something different though. The spark, that was long gone from his eyes, was back and he was finally smiling for the first time in ages. Emma's heard broke from just seeing that. He looked so happy but that happiness was caused by someone. Every time she visited his room, she would always find them talking and laughing together. And every time he got home, the spark in his eyes was also there until she put it out by her complaining and nightmares that she receives. Emma knew that she couldn't let him go through this. She loved him too much to cause him any more sorrow and decided to do the hardest thing that she will ever do in her life, let him go. The next day when Will left for work, Emma pretended to be sick. Though Will wanted to stay to make sure that she was going to be alright, she insisted that he go, especially since Sectionals was coming closer. He finally agreed and as he began to head out the door, she couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

"Will?"

Will ran back to the room. "Yeah?"

"Umm.. Thank you for all the things that you have done for me." Emma tried her best not to cry, knowing that this was goodbye. "You're a really great man."

Will smiled brightly. "Thanks, Em!" He looked at the clock. "I have to go. See you later."

"Bye, Will." Emma heard the door slam. He never did say goodbye to her but she was able to. She walked to her closet and began pulling out all her clothes. An hour later, she was all packed. Just as she was about to leave, she decided that it would be unfair for her to leave without a proper goodbye. She began writing him a letter, as her tear droplets marked the paper. Once she was done, she looked around. She was going to miss this place. She was especially going to miss the one man that will truly hold her heart forever. After a few minutes, Emma went to her car and drove away.


	17. Chapter 17

Will got home eventually. When he entered the room, he got a weird vibe that something was not right. That something was missing. He went to Emma's bedroom to check on how she was feeling but what he saw horrified him. The closet full of clothes was found to be empty. All of Emma's belongings were gone. It was like she completely perished. Will started to freak out. He didn't know what to think.

"EMMA! EMMA!" Will shouted. He was scared that she was kidnapped again. He was going to head out of the door when a folded up letter with his name on it caught his attention. He opened it up and noticed immediately that it was Emma's handwriting.

_Dear Will,_

_ This is probably one of the hardest things that I will ever do in my life but I know it's for the best. As you may have noticed, all my belongings are gone. I decided to leave. We were always meant to say goodbye. Even with our fists held high, it would have never worked out. I want you to know that this is not your fault but mine's. You could have never loved me better but I want you to move on. Looking at you with Holly just broke my heart. That spark in your eyes reappeared the moment she appeared into your life. And I blamed myself for burning it out in the first place. I love you so much and I love you enough to let you go. I wasn't strong enough to say goodbye in person. Looking at you will only make me cry and make things harder. But I know that you will find happiness without me. You are the best man that I have ever known and I want you to know that you will always hold my heart. I have decided to go home and face my family. I think this is for the best. I hope you find what you are looking for. Goodbye._

_Love, _

_Emma_

As Will read the letter, he kept shaking his head. No, this couldn't be right. The love of his life disappeared again from his life. He couldn't believe it especially the part about Holly. She was just a friend and it broke his heart to think that this was what she had been feeling all this time. He needed to prove her wrong. He needed to let her know that he couldn't live without her. He wanted her, no, needed her. Reading this letter felt like someone just stabbed his heart. He started crying again and felt like his whole life had been a sob fest. This broke his heart but she was also the only one the can fix it. He didn't care about anything else but her and was determined to prove her wrong one way or another. He had to go after her. He knew what town her family lived in but didn't know specifically where it was. Will didn't care. He called up Figgins and headed out, determined to get her back.

* * *

Emma felt her heart breaking even more, the farther she was away from him. She would miss his smile and the love that he showed her. But he deserved to be happy. He couldn't be happy until she was out of the picture. The radio seemed to know what she was thinking about and continued to play sappy love songs, causing her to turn it off, making the car ride quiet, except for the grumbling sound of her engine. Sometimes she wished that she could reverse time. That way, she would have never met Will and none of this would happen. Tears that had been shed for Will would never have occurred and the amount of hearts shed would have disappeared. It was getting dark and Emma got closer to her destination. She was a little scared. She was always frightened driving in the dark, but after all that happened, she was even more frightened. She eventually reached the place and got out. Emma quietly walked to the door. She heard her parents laughing loudly, causing her to smile even further. She took a deep breath and knocked. At first, she knocked quietly but she knocked even forcefully when her parents didn't hear it. She heard their laughter stop and the sound of footsteps approached the door. When her father opened it, a loud gasp escaped his mouth.

"Emmy?"

"Hi daddy."

"Emmy, is that really you?" By the time that was said, Emma's mother ran to the door, and looked at her in a bewildered stare.

"Yes, daddy. It is me." Emma approached them even further and she took her dad's hands. Both of them were crying even more forcefully and Emma broke down and moved in to hug her father. Her mother also approached them and hugged them too. Emma knew that coming here was a good choice. She felt so loved and she felt the warmness she had always felt when she was a little girl, hugging her father. She felt that warmness come back. Home is really where the heart is.

* * *

Will was getting really frustrated. Sure the ride to Virginia took long but he needed to get to her as soon as possible. He didn't know what to say to her when he got there but he had a general idea. He kept staring at the letter she gave him. He wanted to tear the letter up but he couldn't. He kept calling her cell phone but she wouldn't pick up. Suddenly, as nothing could have gotten worse, his car decided to break down.

* * *

After a few minutes of being in her parents' arms, they all mutually pulled away and Emma sat down on the couch.

"Emma. I haven't seen you in forever. We miss you. We wish that you visited us more often." Her dad looked at her even closer. "Emmy. Something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

"Daddy, please don't get mad."

"Honey, we could never get mad at you. We love you. Could you please tell us what's wrong." Her mother replied.

"Did something happen?"

"Daddy, mommy." Emma didn't care how childish she was sounding. She always called them that and would not stop now. "A month ago. I was uh.. ran over by a car." Emma heard both of her parents' gasp. "I guess I was in a coma and all and after I woke up I was kidnapped." Emma looked at her parents. Both of them tried not to cry. "When I was kidnapped, I uh was..." Emma took a huge breath. "...raped." There, she finally said it to someone else. Her parents couldn't conceal it anymore and her mom broke down and her dad was ready to kill someone.

"Emma! Sweetheart!" Emma hugged them again and held their shirt tightly, feeling all the fear and anger rush through her. Her father moved his hands in circles against her back trying to sooth her while trying to sooth himself in the process.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier! I'm sorry!"

"Shhh... It's okay. You're safe now. Please tell me that he's been caught and locked up!"

"Yes daddy. He's gone. Physically he's gone. But I can't get him out of my head! I can never sleep because I have nightmares about him! I am always so cautious that he's going to come back."

"Oh honey." Her mom grabbed her in her arms. "I promise you that that will never happen again. We will protect you no matter what. Now," Her mom looked at her. "I'm probably thinking that you might want a shower and get some sleep. How does that sound?"

Emma smiled. "You always know how to make me feel better." Her parents laughed and Emma gave them one last hug and headed upstairs.

Once she was out of view, her parents, couldn't hide it anymore. They both began crying. They both felt that they were failure as parents. Their little Emmy was kidnapped and raped and they weren't even there to protect her. They couldn't imagine what she was going through and they looked at each other knowing, that they would do everything to help Emma get back to her feet.

_That letter had some of Kelly Clarkson's Already Gone lyrics in it. I though that song matched perfectly of what Emma was feeling at that moment. I hope you all enjoyed it and next chapter we will see Emma's parents try to help her and Will try to go to Emma. I need some help though. What is a good name for Emma's parents? I can't think of any. So if you have any ideas, please tell me. Please review as well._


	18. Chapter 18

Emma lazily opened her eyes to find the sun shining on her. She looked around and almost forgot that she was back in her home. Her real home. Looking around, it felt like all her worries had been lifted up. She remembered all of her childhood memories and it seemed to lift the burden that seemed to compress her. But she knew that she had to get up and do something useful. She hurriedly changed her clothes and descended down the stairs. There she found her parents sitting in the dining room and she felt like a little kid again. How she always ran down the stairs and found her parents sitting in the exact same place they were sitting now.

"Hey pumpkin." Her dad stood up and walked towards the kitchen to grab her toast and orange juice, the exact same things she always ate for breakfast.

"Thanks dad." Emma smiled contently as she took a bite off of the toast.

"No problem."

Emma's mother looked at her. "Hey how would you like to work on a puzzle with me? You know how you always liked puzzles."

"Umm sure I guess."

"And then we could watch your favorite movie, My Fair Lady, because you know how you used to watch it every week."

"Then we could clean the whole house until it's spotless." Her father added.

Emma stared at both of them. She wasn't stupid and she knew that something was up. 'Why were they doing all of this?' Then it dawned on her. She remembered the faces that her parents had when she told them everything that has happened. When she used to go home, they would always be so eager to see her and hug her tightly. But right now, they looked like they were trying to avoid her. She felt like a glass figurine that with one touch, would have broken to pieces.

"Mom, dad. I'm not going to break. Is there something you want to tell me?

"Of course not silly. What are you even talking about?" her mother acted clueless.

"Mom! I know that you think that I'm going to fall any time, but I promise you that I'm not! I'm stronger that you give me credit for. I don't want you to act around me like I'm made of glass. I want you to act like you always do. Please! I really need that. I need some normality in my life and I can't have that when you're acting like this around me."

"Honey." Her dad stood up. "I'm really sorry. It's just that when you both told us all the things that had happened to you, we felt our hearts break. As parents, we're supposed to protect you everytime something dangerous comes near you. And the worst thing happened to you and we weren't even there to stop it. It just made us feel like we failed you. That we're failure as parents. I'm sorry for making you feel like that and I promise you that we'll do everything to make things normal but in our eyes, you're always that little girl."

"Dad. You didn't fail as a parent. If you did, I wouldn't have been strong enough to face this situation. You taught me everything about life and the dangers out there and you taught me how to be strong. Without that, I wouldn't have made it this far. So I wouldn't want you to ever think that."

"Em..."

"Shhh... Dad, I think we've had enough drama in our lives right now. How about we should all go to the carnival tonight? I think we should all have fun in our lives. I need something to clear my head and my life has kinda been a mess. I think that I should restart my life here. Where I spent my childhood with the most amazing parents ever."

* * *

Will was walking down the road. His car decided to break down at the most convenient time. He couldn't wait any longer and knew that he was almost to her town. After what seemed like forever, the sign of _Welcome to Grundy, Virginia_ appeared. He sighed in relief and his heart rate started to go up. He couldn't wait to see Emma. He needed to let her know how much he cared about her. He walked alongside the stores and he realized that he didn't really know where she lived. He saw a grocery store and thought of asking them and he could have bought water as well. Once he retrieved those items, he came up to the cash register.

"That will be $2.00 sir." the man behind the register said.

"Here." Will looked at him and decided to ask him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes sir?"

"Do you know where Bill and Maggie Pillsbury live?"

"Yes sir. How do you know them?"

"I'm Emma's boyfriend."

"Seriously! Wow that's really shocking. I didn't she'd even let other people touch her. That's great!"

"So, can you tell me where they live?"

"If you're her boyfriend, then how come you don't know where they lived?"

"Because something happened to Emma and she thought that she wasn't good enough for me and ran away and I'm trying to find her so I can tell her how much she means to me. Please."

"Okay. You see that stop sign on the end of the street?"

"Yeah."

"Take a right and once you reach the hardware store, take another right. Walk for about 2 miles and make a left. At the end of the street, you'll see a bunch of houses. The blue one with the old looking truck on the driveway is her house. Did you get that?"

"Yeah I got it. Thank you so much!"

"Hey, I hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks." Will walked out almost forgetting the water he just bought. He hurriedly walked out with a determined mindset thinking of what he was going to say to her when he got there.

* * *

Emma looked at the clock. It was almost 5:00. The carnival started at 5:15. She walked up to her parents and they were both ready to go. They headed out and Emma felt like that there was finally something in her life that was right.

They arrived to the carnival by foot as it was only 3 minutes from their house. She was first reluctant to do anything. Though she had been a lot better than she used to be, she could still see the invisible germs that covered the whole place. But with her parents by her side, she took a deep breath and allowed herself to be free and have fun. With no cares in the world at the moment, she allowed herself to do everything there was to do in a carnival. Carousels, roller coasters, pie throwing, etc. This was probably the first time in ages that she felt joyous and stupendous. There were no images of the man that burned her mind everytime she went so sleep or the man that still held her heart.

* * *

Will, exhausted, still keeps walking to get to the Pillsbury's house. For two hours, he's been walking continuously. Thinking right now, he should have asked the man to write down the directions and smacked himself for not thinking about it earlier. Just as he was going to sit down and rest on the curb, he spotted a suburban area. Immediately, he leaped to his feet and he felt a boost of energy in him. He ran across the street and looked sideways to try to find a blue house. He abruptly stopped when he saw an old looking truck and behind that truck was a blue, two-story house. Sighing, he walked along the grassy patch and with a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He ran the doorbell and knocked a couple more times but there was still no answer. Will scratched his head in frustration. He saw a crack in the blinds and looked through it. There was nobody there at all and Will took a couple steps backwards. He sat down on the rock and knew he had to wait for them to come back home.

* * *

Emma noticed that it was getting really dark but didn't want this night to end. Her parents were really shocked of how far she had gotten. They expected her to freak out but she never did. Sure, she had hesitated a couple of times, but she always went through it anyways. She and her parents headed home a couple of hours later. She was sad to see the day end so quickly but she felt satisfied on what this day had brought. They nearly reached the house when they spotted a man sitting on the rock in front of their house.

* * *

Will huffed. It was really late and he didn't know if they were even going to come home. He got up and looked at the streets one last time. He decided to find a hotel to stay in. He really wanted to see Emma today but she never showed up. With a grim mood, he started to walk away. Something stopped him though. A voice that sounded exactly like hers called his name. He turned around and saw her approaching him with a questioning look on her face. "Will?"

_There you are. Sorry about another long wait. It's been a frustrating year in school so please bear with me. I hope you guys enjoy it. I promise you that there will be lots of Wemma next chapter. Please review!_


	19. Chapter 19

A man walked away from her house. A man that looked familiar. She squinted her eyes and saw all his physical features. She opened her mouth and questioningly asked, "Will?" The man turned around instantly, his face becoming a jumble of emotions: excitement, sadness, love, and others that she couldn't recognize.

Will took a step forward but was wondering if he overstepped his boundaries. She was here because of him, but the look on her face cleared his thoughts away. He began walking faster towards her. Just as he reached her, her father blocked his way. "Excuse me, sir. Who are you and how do you know my daughter?"

"Mr. Pillsbury, may I call you Bill sir?"

"No."

"Okay. Well Emma and I are..." Will didn't know how to describe his relationship with her. A jumble of thoughts crossed his mind whether or not if they were together or her running away ended it. But luckily, Emma's voice spoke up.

"Actually dad, he's my boyfriend."

Her dad shot him a glare and looked back at his daughter.

"Is he the same guy?"

"No. This is Will. You know from McKinley."

"Oh, so this is the famous Will Schuester. So, got bored with Emma _again_ and decided to just drop her off here to fulfill your _needs."_

"DAD!"

"What? This guy just shows up and don't tell me that he didn't break your heart because you were crying to us about all his other women. And you never call us so it was pretty big! And here he is, coming back and after all of you've gone through, he doesn't even comfort you in your time of need and instead we have to do that!"

"DAD!"

Bill Pillsbury halted in his speech.

"Dad! I'm grown up now. I know that so many things have happened to me but I'm an adult. I can make choices for myself and if u can't handle that, well that's too bad!"

"Emma..." Bill warned.

"If you don't have anything else to say, I suggest you clear your mind before speaking to me again. As for right now, I'm going to my room."

With that, Emma walked towards the house, grabbing Will's arm in the process. Bill was not going to allow that man to go up in her room with her and was about to open his mouth when a hand covered it.

"Bill! See what you have done! This is why we never see her anymore. You need to let her be her own self. You're always trying to push her and overstep the boundaries! She is my daughter too. I want to see her more than once in two years. So cut your crap and start being there for her. Start acting maturely or we might lose her for good!" Maggie glared at him and she also decided to enter the house, leaving Bill Pillsbury alone to ponder the situation.

* * *

Will had been speechless the whole time this has been going on. He didn't know what to think as he found himself sitting on Emma's bed. He stared at her dumbfounded but she refused to meet his eyes. Just then, a voice cleared his thoughts.

"What are you even doing here?"

"Emma." Will took a deep breath. "Em, your message really scared me. It scared the hell out of me. Couldn't you even say goodbye to me in person? Instead, I got this lousy note. Just one note Em! It broke my heart!"

"Well I'm sorry! Didn't you think that it was hard for me too? Did you think that? I didn't have enough strength for me to look you in the eyes and saying goodbye was just too hard. I wanted you to have a better life Will. I only wanted the best for you and that would have been accomplished if I wasn't there with you!"

"Now why on earth would you think that? I love you! Not Holly or any other person, just you! I can't even think of a world without you in it!"

"No." Emma turned her head away. "You might think that now but later on, you're gonna see what kind of monster I am. You're gonna see that over compulsive woman that took you away from your happiness and inside, you're going to fall out of love and I just can't take that heartbreak anymore. I just can't. I'm- I'm not strong enough for that. I just- I just can't handle that anymore. I saw you. I watched you over time and I saw how badly I treated you. I took that spark that you had in your eyes, Will. I saw it go away."

"Em.." Will pleaded.

"No Will. I saw you suffer from my suffering and it pained me to see that I was hurting you in the process. First Carl and now this. I've put you through hell. Other women, other much more stable women, can give you more Will. Just let me go. For yourself! Just let me go." Emma bent her head down towards the floor, refusing to break down in front of Will.

"Emma.." Will was having a hard time thinking. He was so scared to lose her and his mind was racing in panic and multiple thoughts. He cleared his thoughts and looked at her. She was crouched down against the wall, fighting herself not to cry, but a couple of tears have managed to break through. "Emma. I never knew what true love is before I met you. I thought I did but that all changed the moment I met you.

"Will..."

"No please listen. Ever since high school, everybody looked up to Terri and I and everybody just expected us to be together for our whole lives. So I thought why not? Why not marry her? That act there wasn't based on love. It never was. But then I met you. You, the beautiful, in the inside and out, woman who managed to take my breath away the first time I saw you. You made me live again. You brought that spark in my eye that I haven't noticed ever since high school. Don't you see Em? You saved me. You saved me from my horrible marriage. You saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life by almost quitting my job. You were there for me the whole time."

"But..."

"But what Em? You put that spark in my eyes. You never took it away. Because every time I look at you, I feel that spark come back to my eye. I don't care if I'm poor or homeless or without a job if I have you. If I have you, I'm the richest man in the world. Please don't run away Emma. Please let me make you realize that I can't live without you. That I don't want other women. Not if I can have you. I love all your quirks and OCD that you have. I won't let you go. I've fought for you before and I certainly am not going to do so now. Hey," Will tilted her chin up making her look at him in the eyes. "I love you. I know I've said it so many times but it's true. Please Emma. Please let me love you. Let me love you. I want you to be the most loved woman in the whole world. Because you deserve so much."

Emma looked at him in the eyes and he was right. She can certainly see that spark back in his eyes. Her heart told her to go for it but her head wanted different things. She couldn't decide what was more important. "Will. I've had so many things in my life go wrong because of all the chances that I have taken. Can we just be friends for right now? Like how we used to. Just give me time. I promise that I'm not going to run away. I need to get some help. I've realized that now."

Will's heart lit up at hearing that. She was willing to let him back into her heart. He was a little saddened that she was not going to let him back fully but she was right. She did need time and during that time, he's going to show her how much he loves her. How wrong it was for her to run away from her. He gathered her up in his arms and for the first time in a long time, he actually felt that things were going to be much better now.

_Hey guys. Sorry for the really long wait. But guess what? I'm going to be able to update this story much faster now because, FINALS ARE OVER! Finally! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. But don't worry. Plenty of Wemma fluff to come. You guys might need it because the show might not give us some for a while. So i hope you enjoy it and please review! I love reviews!_


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days for Will and Emma have been pure bliss. Their friendship had been revived and grows stronger every minute they share together. Emma's father even seems to loosen up but still gives a glare to Will. On Wednesday afternoon, Emma and her mother headed out to grab some groceries leaving Will alone with Emma's father. Will begins to head up to the guestroom but Bill's voice stops him in his track.

"Will, can you come here?"

Will stopped for a minute. His eyes wide as he slowly turns around.

"Don't worry son. I won't bite."

Will slightly loosened up when hearing that he was called son, but Bill Pillsbury was an intimidating man.

"This won't take long but I have to say something to you."

Will squirmed. He didn't want to hear what he was going to say. He was thinking that he was going to say that he was bad for his daughter or talk about his past again.

"I'm sorry."

Will's eyes widened at the sound of that. He didn't see that coming.

"I'm really sorry. I guess I misjudged you. You have to know. We don't have that good of a relationship with Emma. She never calls and she barely visited so it really surprised Maggie and I when we heard her voice on the phone. It was really joyous but heartbreaking to hear her talk to us. We were really excited to hear her voice again but her voice however was full of heartbreak. She was talking about you Will. Personally, I wanted to come over there and have my way with you."

Will closed his eyes as he heard this. He didn't like the way that he had hurt Emma. Even he was heartbroken by just hearing this.

"We talked more and then when she came to our house a few weeks ago and heard about what happened to her, Will, it just broke my heart even more. Will, she's my only child and she'll always be my baby girl. Nothing can change that. And I see that you're good for her, but that doesn't make it any easier to knowing that I have to let her go to you. Will, I want you to promise me that you'll do anything in your power to protect her. I want you to promise me that you'll love her and be her guardian angel. I won't be here forever and when I'm gone, I want you to do all that for me. Will you?"

"Yes, sir. I will do that and more. Sir, I love your daughter so much and it has been a hard year for me too. I want you to know that I will do anything for her."

"Good. That's all I wanted to know..."

He was about to continue further but the sound of the door closing stopped his voice. They both turned around towards the door, to see Emma sobbing loudly and running towards her room.

"Will, go up there. She needs you."

Will didn't have to be told twice. He ran up the stairs and ran to Emma's room. He stopped just in front of her room. With a deep breath, he twisted the handle and walked into her room. There, in the corner of the room, was Emma sobbing loudly, cuddled up on the ground.

"Oh Emma..." Will walked to her with a worried expression.

"Will!" Emma cried even further as Will sat down next to her. She put her head against his chest and let Will comfort her.

"Em, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."

"My mom and I were walking along and I looked across the street to find the dairy farm Will. It is still there with the runoff lagoon. The smell just hit me again and it just brought back so much memories. It was just too painful and I remember how my life changed from that point on. I don't know why I'm even crying about this. It's pathetic" Emma moved her hands to wipe away the tears.

"Hey Em. Look at me." He tilted her chin for her to look at him. "Hey don't ever say that it's pathetic. It was a traumatic experience that impacted your life heavily. Em, you're the strongest and bravest person I know. You inspire me to become a better person. You faced this head on and you've been getting better ever since. You didn't hide from this. I'm so proud of you and sometimes, it's okay to look at the past. Sometimes for us to move on, we have to."

Emma holds him close and looks at him in the eye. She sees all the truth and loves that a person is capable of producing all in his eyes. She looks at it adoringly and suddenly, all her worries and troubles seem to have disappeared. She finds herself closer to him and finds that both of them are leaning towards each other slowly but at an even pace. As they're lips inch ever closer, they can feel their warm breaths on each other. Just as their lips were about to touch, the door swung wide open. They jumped back away from each other looking at Maggie who just barged in.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt dears but it's time to eat."

When Maggie had repeated her apologies one last time, she left, leaving Will and Emma in an uncomfortable silence. They looked at each other one last time and they both headed for the door, both of them thinking of that very close encounter. No words were spoken after that.

For the next few weeks, Emma finally begins attending therapy sessions with one, Dr. Swanson. Emma appeared to get better and was responding very well to her treatments. There were good days and bad days. Some days, Emma runs out in tears but Will was always there to offer comforting and soothing words to her, making her calm down from her panic attack. Overall though, it had been working very well. She's been finally able to speak to her parents all the things that had been in her mind for weeks, which led to a sob fest between her and her parents. But it was all in good cause. Bill and Maggie Pillsbury saw their daughter coming back to them. The daughter that they had, before the dairy farm accident.

Few weeks after that, Emma finds herself again running away from the office. But this time, she finds herself driving back home, and finding herself huddled in the corner of her bedroom. For a couple of minutes, all she could hear was her miserable cries fill the room until the slam of the door and footsteps caused her to quiet down. She looks up to see Will panting with a concerned expression on his face.

"Oh Em." Will walks to her pulling her into his arms. This time though, there were no comforting words to be said. He just held her there. No words were exchanged at all. Just a comfortable silence filled the room. After a couple of minutes, Emma turned her head towards his. Will looked at her in a confused state. Emma looked at him even further and cupped his face. She looked into his eyes again and she inched closer and touched his lips with hers lightly. As she pulled back, she saw Will's face turn into shock and joy.

"Will, I think I'm ready now. You've been so patient with me and you gave me plenty of space. You were there for me the whole time and have been supporting me which caused me to love you even further. I love you Will. I know I've said it before but those times, I wasn't ready for a relationship. But with therapy and all, I'm ready now."

"Oh Em! I love you too." They held each other even more tighter with a content smile on their faces. She loves him and he loves her and that's all that really mattered for them. The future was a blur right now as they're living in the present. Just as long as they're together in the future, that's all that really mattered.

_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I told you that the update was going to be faster! Please review! Because I love them!_


End file.
